Lotus Girl
by Noizchild Johnson
Summary: Thirteenth book in "Ghost Doll." Anna finds herself unable to sleep afterwards and notices a strange tree outside of their bedroom window. It seems to be calling out to her, however she is not sure why. Meanwhile, Tsuzuki's wounds seem to be taking longer to heal and he always looks tired. The other Shinigami fear the worst ever since the Mother Kitsune has gotten free.
1. Blossoms

Lotus Girl

Chapter One: Blossoms:

_The sea breathes its first kiss in the early morning. The sounds drown out everything else around it. The waves crash upon the wet sand._

_The ocean is a beautiful mistress. She changes for every occasion. Angry when there is a storm. Mourning a death on her body. Happy for romantic moments._ _This morning, the sea is calm while life below carries on as usual._

_She controls the sea. The ocean has been her home forever. It's her lifeblood. Her waves move at her will. They sing her song. The sea keeps her so young. She's bathing on the surface this morning. Her russet locks spread out on the salty water. She's at peace, so the ocean is calm too._

_Feels good running over her shapely body. The sun would be up soon. She closes her eyes. The gulls sing to her. Singing almost like a little lullaby. The gulls stir fond memories in her heart. Memories of a first love to be exact. She remembers his gentleness, his kisses, his caresses. She even remembers him as her first. She wonders about him sometimes. Where is he now? Is he happy with his life? Has he found a wife on land? Do they have children? Does he still think about her from time to time? The water floats through her long russet locks. Her silk white dress clung to her body._

_Then, an idea crosses her mind. She needs to show him that she still loves him some way. The beach would help her to do so. The sun rises as she swims to shore. The sand is nice and wet for her. She sticks out a pale, slender finger and traces a heart in the sand. The waves will wash it away, but she doesn't care. Her message will reach him, somehow. With that happiness, she swims back to the ocean, her home._

-Anna-

I collapsed onto Asato-kun, panting. Our bodies were covered in sweat. He kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you," he whispered. I nuzzled his chest.

"I love you too," I whispered back. He rested his hand on my head. Asato-kun went to sleep beside me. Yet, I couldn't sleep. I didn't seem to understand why. My eyes scanned the darkness.

_Things have been peaceful lately_, I thought. _Asato-kun's job is going nicely. Our marriage is still stable, passionate in fact._ I clenched my pillow.

_But why do I feel so uneasy_, I thought. I couldn't get rid of this uneasy feeling from my chest. Almost like I'm expecting something bad to happen. I don't know, I just…

Suddenly, I paused in thought for something had caught my attention. My eyes strayed outside. A tree stood outside our bedroom window. I lifted my head, curious. The cherry blossom petals seemed to glow an unhealthy pink in the dark. Has that tree always been there? I narrowed my eyes at the electronic pink petals floating away from the tree. That same uneasy feeling filled my chest as it did minutes ago.

An odd sound caught my ear. I couldn't exactly describe it. It wasn't like white noise. More like the sound of demonic crickets faintly chirping in the night, only, a strange buzz instead of chirping. I glanced behind me. Asato-kun slept on, peacefully unaware of the tree outside our window. I turned back to said tree. Alone, it began an uneasy trial for me.


	2. Work Day

Chapter Two: Work Day:

-Anna-

I'm actually allowed to work now. They still have me under watch in Ju-Oh-Cho, so I'm heavily monitored. I told my husband that I didn't want to sit around and do nothing all day.

"I have to do something," I said. "I can't stand feeling useless."

"Being a housewife isn't useless," he said. I shook my head.

"Please let me do something," I said. "I don't want to go stir crazy."

"You do know you will be monitored, right?" Asato-kun asked me.

"Yes," I said. Like I haven't heard that for the hundredth time.

"And you're sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes!" I insisted. Asato-kun put up his hand.

"I can't promise you anything," he said. "But I'll talk to them." My eyes lit up in up hope.

"Thank you!" I said with a bow.

"There, there," my husband said. "Don't get your hopes up. They might say no."

It took about two weeks, but I finally got approved to work, which leads to today.

I work as a grief counselor. I basically use my powers to summon souls from the dead. I can't resurrect them and they can't stay out for too long. Ten minutes is the maximum time that I am allowed. Also, I have to document which souls I summon and turn in the paperwork to Ju-Oh-Cho. It's a pain, but I'm in no position to complain. My first job is why these terms are in place.

I got an e-mail from Yoko-chan's school. Before I did the job in question, I accidently summoned the soul of a prostitute. Her son must have told his friends and my client overheard him. To make a long story short, the client had me summon her daughter's soul in exchange for files on Papa's blood work to see if he had seir potential to the Mother. Turned out, the nurse had killed her daughter and used me to commit suicide out of guilt. Because I summoned a vengeful spirit that killed a human, I ended up on probation for eight months by Ju-Oh-Cho. Asato-kun lost a month's pay as well. (Actually, it was half of it. He lost the other half for destroying the library during another fight with Terazuma-san.) Couple that with me accidentally killing Sharon while on probation, Ju-Oh-Cho have really tight tabs on me. On top of all that, since I'm under Asato-kun's care, anytime I mess up, it'll come back and reflect on him.

So, I can't have any problems today. Plus, a higher official will monitor me on this first day. I am to call Ju-Oh-Cho as soon as I get a job. There came a knock on my door. Ah, just in time. I walked over to the door and peeked out.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Official Noga," a man announced. "I have come to monitor your work progress." I put on a relaxed face. I just hope this guy's not a tight ass.

"Alright," I said. I unlocked the door to let him in. He wasn't smiling. His eyes looked rather baggy behind his glasses. His hair and clothes, on the other hand, looked nice and fresh.

"Uh… hi," I said. "Please come in." He didn't say a word as he walked past me, bowing. Not much for chit-chat, I see. Okay then…

Noga-san walked around the apartment as if he was inspecting it. I try not to let the stress get to me.

"Can I offer you anything?" I asked. "Tea? Coffee?"

"No," the older man said. Right… I walked over to my laptop and booted it up.

"I get clients through e-mail," I explained. Those dull eyes stayed on me as I opened up my e-mail. Noga-san came over look. I had ten messages this morning. Eight of them from my friends in America.

"Look here," I said. "I've got two potential clients already." I opened the first message.

"Dear Niwa-san," I read. "I came across your ad in the paper. I lost my fiancée in a car accident just recently and I would like to see her one last time. Can you help me out?" I turned to my "baby-sitter."

"Does this meet with your approval?" I asked. Noga-san read over the message himself.

"How is this in paper?" he asked.

"Watari and his lab came up with this neat trick," I explained. "Only those in real grief can see it." Noga-san took down the notes in his notepad.

"So will you accept this job?" he asked. I read over the contents of the e-mail again.

"I'll look at the other one before I decide," I said. I tuned out the pen scratching on paper as I opened the e-mail.

"Dear Niwa-san," I read. "I am writing in response to your ad. My mother passed away from cancer last week and I never got to say goodbye. Could you let me see her one last time?" I turned to Noga-san.

"Does this meet with your approval?" I asked. He read this e-mail and took notes.

"So, which one will you take?" he asked. I sat back and weighed my options.

"I'll need to interview these clients to see," I said. I opened up two new messages to reply them both.

"Thank you for your reply," I said as I typed. "I will be happy to help you, but first I must ask you a couple of questions. Were you and your loved one on good terms before you died? I have to know before I can get started. I do not summon onryo for the sake of the griever's safety. Please bring a photograph of the deceased for me to summon. Thank you for your time, Niwa-san." I let my "baby-sitter" proofread before I sent off both messages. I sat back and turned to Noga-san.

"Now, all I have to do is wait for a reply from one or both and then set up a time and location to meet," I explained. Noga-san took down notes in reply. I frowned as I turned back to the computer screen.

One more month before probation is over. This guy will observe me for three weeks. I have to fill out paperwork after each job. Plus, I didn't get any sleep last night. I rubbed my eyes.

"Excuse me," I said as I rose to my feet to get another energy shot from the kitchen.


	3. Skylight

Chapter Three: Skylight:

My cell phone rang that evening.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Anna-chan!" Asato-kun exclaimed on the other line. I sat up in a heartbeat.

"Asato-kun!" I said.

"I'll be home in a few minutes," he said. "I need you to do something for me."

"What?" I asked.

"Meet me at the top of the apartment building," he told me. I looked puzzled at his request.

"What?" I asked.

"I have a surprise for you," he said. "Just meet me in the corridor of the top floor." I smiled, still confused as to what he was planning.

"Okay…" I said. Asato-kun chuckled.

"I'll be right there," he said. "Love you." He hung up before I could speak. I stared at my phone. Okay then… What is that boy up to now?

In five minutes, I paced around the empty corridor and I peeked downwards outside. The city lights looked blinding. They reminded me of my college days in California. I began thinking about my friends. How are they now? How are Aunt Allison and Aunt Daisy? How is Henry these days? Is he married with children now?

The sound of footsteps broke into my thoughts. I paused and glanced behind me.

"Who's there?" I whispered. A strong pair of hands reached under my arms and pulled me in. He rested his chin on my head.

"It's just me," my husband replied in a low voice. I glanced above me.

"Well hello there," I said to the child-like Shinigami behind me. He chuckled as his hands went for the buttons on my lacy white shirt. I tried to keep a poker face.

"To what do I owe this lovely view of Meifu at night?" I asked.

"I'm going to be on a big case for a few days," Asato-kun murmured. His hand moved down to the second button.

"And?" I asked.

"I won't be home at nights," he went on. He went to my third button.

"So you called me up here just to tell me that?" I asked. Asato-kun shook his head.

"No," he murmured. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No?" I asked. He turned my body to face him. I looked up to see violet eyes drowned in lust. His lips came within inches of mine.

"I just thought you would get bored without me," he murmured. I broke into a smirk.

"Oh, I'll manage," I said. He didn't speak, but he grabbed my hips.

"Yes, I know," he said. His hands unzipped my shorts quickly. I broke down smiling at where this was going.

"Oh… that kind of bored," I whispered.

"Yes," he replied, aiming to sound husky and seductive. My white jean shorts dropped to my ankles.

"Out here, in this corridor, above the city?" I asked.

"If that's okay with you?" he whispered in my ear. I tried not to give in just yet as he nibbled on my ear lobe. I closed my eyes.

"What if we get caught?" I asked. He pressed his lips against mine; his way of saying, "Don't ask questions." I shut my mouth from there. _Alright, you win there, boy. I'll follow your lead._

His hands came down to my thighs. I shivered as he took his time pushing them apart. I let off a small gasp. He took advantage of this and darted his tongue into my mouth. His hands moved to my panties. I fought to stay calm, but I was already getting wet. My panties slid down to my ankles as well.

Asato-kun broke off the kiss for air. I braced myself for the main course. His eyes stayed on my bra as he undid his belt. He already had a tent in his trousers. A hungry tent is more like it. He quickly took down his trousers and boxers and pulled me in close.

_It only rains two times a year in the city of water. The clear sky is only the prelude to the coming rain. Young and old watch the fat, well-hung clouds in the sky. They count down for the rain like the New Year._

_Despite the water splashing throughout the city, life is rather dry. Yet, everything looks as normal. In fact, everyone is setting up for the festival tonight. Pink and red banners float through the sky, welcoming the well-hung clouds. The drizzle has already started._

_The women in the city wait for the life-giving rain. To them, rain brings fertility. Even though they are barren, the rain makes them beautiful, even just for the spring. So, they put on their best kimono and their finest make-up._

_A bored, handsome man__wanders his waiting hometown. It's the same thing every spring and autumn. He sighs and looks at the drizzling well-hung clouds. He too loves the rain, but it's__not enough anymore. The adolescent boy sighs to himself again._

I just wish…_, he begins to think. But then, he pauses. Actually, he doesn't know what he wants exactly. He just wishes for something to happen._

_Suddenly, a soft moan fills his ears. The boy looks ahead of him. A girl with russet hair lies on the ground, looking up at the sky. The big puddle next to her mirrors the fat, erect clouds in the sky. The drizzle falls upon her blue and white yukata. She's waiting for something or someone. He stares at her, curious. Who is this girl? The pale glow of her pure skin draws him to walk closer. The girl turns her head to him. The boy freezes in his tracks._

"_Uh… hello…" he says. The girl still looks at him. The boy in his kimono looks for the right words._

"_Have I seen you from somewhere?" he asks. The girl turns her eyes to the hung sky._

"_No," she says._

"_Then, are you new here?" he asks._

"_No," she repeats. The boy still looks at her. Her eyes stay on the sky._

"_I'm searching," she answers before he could even speak. He stands over her at this point._

"_What are you searching for?" he asks her. This girl smiles at the heavy sky._

"_I'll know when I find it," she replies. He lies down to join her._

"_What is your name?" he asks. The girl does not answer, instead, she points to the sky. The well-hung clouds finally empty their heavy load upon the city. The rain fed the flooded homeland like it did last autumn. The women all feel their youth return. The men feel like children again. The boy feels his own strength rise again for the season. He turns to see that the girl in blue has changed. The blue in her yukata has smoothed down into white. The cool red in her eyes matches the flower in her hair. The boy lifts his head._

"_You're…" he begins to say. The rain drowns out her voice as she begins to speak. He stares at her and then…_

_He has vanished._

-Anna-

Asato-kun looked me in the eye. My head felt so out of it at the moment. I couldn't even respond when he asked if I was alright. His voice sounded so distant. My husband had to be me along with him back to our own apartment.


	4. Wandering

Chapter Four: Wandering:

I should be sleeping now. Yet, here I am. Wide awake staring at the ceiling. Asato-kun already went to sleep. Nothing can wake that man. I rolled my eyes. _Lucky!_ I rolled over on my side. My eyes caught that tree outside our window. Its pink petals made my stomach churn. I narrowed my eyes at it. This tree looks bigger than all of the others here in Meifu. I'm not sure. I blinked a few times.

The more I think about it, the more that I can't stop asking about this damn tree. I'm pretty sure that it wasn't here when I first moved in. I sat up, starting at the pink blossoms.

For some reason, they reminded me of the Eda clan legend. Sen made a pact with the mother to save his dying fiancée. Desperation drives people to do rash things. That mixed with love is just messy.

I closed my eyes at that thought. That's what happened with my Asato-kun and with Henry. Wait a minute. Why has my ex been on my mind today? I shook my head. Weird, and I had his memories of me erased for both our sakes. No, I don't regret it at all. So why has he been on my mind today?

I glanced over at the clock on the wall. It's one in the morning already? No way, it couldn't have been that long. Oh man, I really need to sleep. However, I don't understand why I did this next thing.

I got out of bed and went over to my bag. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the first number in my head. I glanced over at the futon as the other line rang. Yeah, he's not getting up until he has to. All of Meifu could be in flames right now and Asato-kun would sleep right through it.

"Hello?" a hard Jersey accent asked. I quickly sat still.

"Angie!" I whispered. "It's me!"

"Anna?" my friend asked. "What's the matter? Why are you whispering like that?"

"Shhh!" I said. "It's one in the morning here."

"Okay…"

"Anyway, I have to ask you something."

"What?"

I swallowed before I spoke. _Oh crap, why am I doing this?_ I could just hang up. Hang up and forget this whole thing. It's so easy. I could do it. Really I could…

"Uh… how's Henry?"

"Why?"

I pressed my lips together. Why am I doing this? The impulse felt good at the time. No so much now.

"We got into a fight last year when he found me," I lied. "He went back to California after he couldn't get me to leave Japan and now he pretends that he doesn't know who I am."

There came a pause on the other line. "So that's it," Angie mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. We wondered why he didn't remember you."

"Yes. How is he?"

"You can ask yourself; he's over here with us right now."

"Wait… us?"

"Yeah, Clare is getting married and we're celebrating right at Applebee's right now."

"Oh."

"Would you like to speak to him now?"

I shook my head. "It's okay. I just wanted to know how he was."

"He's fine. Anything else?"

I shook my head. "No, it's fine."

"Okay. Bye then."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and went back to bed. Sadly by two in the morning, I still couldn't sleep. I turned my attention back to that tree outside. The glowing is giving me the creeps. Nearly jumped at that sound again. The demonic crickets were a bit louder than last night. I winced as I rubbed my ears.

_What the hell?_, I thought. The buzzing didn't stop until about three in the morning. Again, I didn't get any sleep at all.


	5. Little Drops

Chapter Five: Little Drops:

He knows something is wrong. He's known since last night. No, he's suspected earlier than that.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka arrived at Chiba Inu Cram School. Girls between sixteen and eighteen have turned up dead in the bathroom here. Not a single scratch on the bodies; they just looked to have dropped dead in the stall. Only their hearts have been removed. No blood or injuries; just broken glass around them in the stall. It's as if a ghost reached in and took out the heart. Tsuzuki and Hisoka examined the latest crime scene.

Konoe sent them out here this morning. They got the assignment last night. Nothing suspicious turned up during the night classes. Chances were these attacks occurred in the morning. Tsuzuki turned to his partner.

"How many has it been so far?" he asked.

"Six," Hisoka said.

"Ah," the older man replied. He noticed something about Hisoka.

"Did something good happen lately?" he asked the boy.

"No," Hisoka said. "Why do you ask?" Tsuzuki shrugged and shook his head.

"You just looked happier lately," he said. "I was just wondering." Hisoka shook his head.

"Not much," he said. He turned back to inspect the next stall. Now, Tsuzuki was curious.

"Why the morning?" he asked.

"What?" Hisoka asked.

"Why kill in the morning during classes?" he asked. "It seems too risky that way."

"Maybe they like the thrill," Hisoka said. Tsuzuki nodded.

"Ah," he said. However, he paused when his finger cut across something sharp.

"Ow," he mumbled. Tsuzuki looked down to see blood on a glass shard.

"Is something wrong?" he heard Hisoka ask as he looked at the wound. Tsuzuki jerked his head upwards.

"Nothing," he lied. "Apparently, they didn't get all the glass up in here."

"Be careful around here," Hisoka said. Tsuzuki nodded. He looked down at his finger. His eyes filled with concern when he noticed that the cut didn't heal quickly like it normally would. This wasn't the first time this has happened. Two days ago, Tsuzuki gave himself a paper cut when he was looking over the "Cupid Killer" case files from last month. He thought it was his imagination when he noticed that he was still bleeding three minutes later. The Shinigami didn't understand why, but yet he couldn't ease away one thought that was sparked by Watari the other day.

Tsuzuki shook his head. _Wait, wait_, he thought. _I don't have proof of that yet._ It would be better to ask first. Ask and get it over with it.

"Hey Hisoka," the older Shinigami spoke up.

"Yes" his partner asked.

"Did we file in that information with that hostess from Kabukicho?" he asked.

"Yes," Hisoka replied.

"Oh," he said.

"Why do ask?" Hisoka asked. Tsuzuki shook his head.

"Just asking," he said. The younger Shinigami's hand brushed up against the handle. He froze as the images flooded his head.

One of the victims had just entered the stall. She paused when she felt a prickle down her nape. The girl jumped at the sensation and looked around.

"Hello?" she asked. She didn't even get to let out a gasp after that. The victim fell to ground, dead and cold.

Hisoka drew back his hand. He panted as he tried to get his head back together. He only saw one clue of the killer.

"Tsuzuki!" the boy yelled as he flung open the bathroom door. His partner turned and shushed him.

"Did you hear that?" Tsuzuki whispered. Hisoka paused.

"What?" he asked. The older Shinigami listened as he headed to the door. He opened it a crack and peeked into the hall. Hisoka went over and watched with him.

Dead silence in the hall and no one in sight. Well, no one except for a black-haired figure talking to a man in white. Actually, the man in white did the talking while the creature made an incoherent whimpering noise with each response. Hisoka opened his mouth just in time. The man in white paused and glanced over in their direction. The Shinigami took a step back in shock. Muraki smirked at them as the long-haired creature squawked at him.

_No way…_, Tsuzuki thought. The doctor stayed quiet as a couple teachers peeked out of their classrooms in curiosity. The Shinigami vanished just in time.


	6. Don't Cry

Chapter Six: Don't Cry:

-Anna-

I stood at the crosswalk this morning. I have a job today. The person who lost their mother to cancer replied back in an instant message.

"Hi, my name is Ueno Hiromi," she wrote. "I wrote to you about my mother. She and I used to be on good terms. We fought during my teen years. I hadn't talked to her in long time. I selfishly refused to see her when she was sick. I am regretting it even more when I didn't make it to the funeral."

"And you want to apologize to her?" I typed.

"Yes," she replied.

"Alright," I typed. "Where do you work?"

"Bplats," Hiromi-san typed back.

"Okay then," I typed. "Meet me at the crosswalk to where your office building is. We will head to the park from there. Don't forget the picture so I will know who exactly I am summoning."

"I'll give you the map," Hiromi-san replied. I received the directions through e-mail.

"I will meet you at noon," I typed.

"Understood," Hiromi-san typed. One phone call to Ju-Oh-Cho later and here I was at the crosswalk.

I looked among the crowd of people. Noga-san was behind me, watching and taking notes. Only I could see him. To be honest, it's creepy. He doesn't speak and he never smiles. I shook my head and tried to stay focused. If my attention went back to him every five minutes, the clients will think I'm crazy.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I leapt at the sound. It took a moment to calm down and answer.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Niwa-san?" a woman asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"This is Ueno-san," the woman told me. I looked up for her.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm down the street," she replied. I turned and looked up. A pale, fat hand waved me down.

"Oh, I see you!" I said. "Come over towards me!"

"Yes ma'am," she said. I watched and waited as she made her way over to me. By the time the sign changed to walk, I got a good look at the woman. Her grey suit hugged her cute, chubby frame. Her short, black hair shaped her face. I have never seen such rosy cheeks before in my life.

"Nice to meet you," she said with a bow. I bowed back.

"Nice to meet you too," I replied. "Shall we go?" Hiromi-san nodded.

"Yes ma'am," she replied. I rolled my shoulders for a moment.

"Alright," I said. "Stay by me." We began our walk across the street. I took her to the park. We came to a rest on a bench. Hiromi-san handed me a bright pink bag.

"What's this for?" I asked, blinking.

"Payment," she said. "They are chocolate and red bean taiyaki. My husband baked them fresh this morning. He works with my niece in a bakery downtown."

"You didn't have to…" I said.

"I know you don't accept money," Hiromi-sand said. "Please! Take this instead!" I laughed in a sheepish way. I could feel Noga-san's eyes on my back as he took notes. The higher-ups won't let me take money. So, I ended up with gifts as an exchange for work instead. It's strange and it feels like they are pandering to my kitsune instead of me.

"Uh… thanks…" I said as I as took the bag. I'll have to fix this later. I cleared my throat.

"Anyway," I said. "Do you have a picture of the deceased with you?"

"Yes, I do. Hang on," Hiromi-san replied. She reached her bag and dug around.

"Here you go," she said after she found in the picture in question. I took it and studied the contents. Kyoko-san from Kato-san's neighborhood. The old lady's hair and kimono looked like something out of ancient Edo. I handed Hiromi-san back the photo.

"Thank you," I said. I rose to my feet and held out my hand.

"I beseech the twelve gods before me. Bring forth your innocent to me," I chanted. The heated wind blew past my body as my fingertips tingled. A numbing sensation ran down my spine. I opened my eyes to see Hiromi's mother sitting before her daughter. The younger woman's eyes welled up with tears.

"Mother!" she whimpered. "I'm sorry!" Hiromi-san bowed her head. "I know I've not been a good daughter to you," she said. "All I did was make you sad and worried about me. When you died, I didn't realize how much I loved you." Tears trailed down her cheeks.

"I never got to say, but I love you and I'm so sorry!" she wailed. "Can you forgive me?" Her mother's soul put her hand on her head. Hiromi-san looked up at her. Her mother smiled.

"I forgive you," she said. "You grew up well and made me proud. Please don't cry anymore. Live your life for me." Hiromi-san nodded.

"Yes," she said. "I love you, mother." The woman hugged the other one. Her mom hugged back.

"I love you too, Hiromi-chan," she said. Then, she vanished into thin air. Hiromi-chan looked around.

"Mother?" she asked.

"She's gone to rest in peace," I said. The client looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"What?" she asked. I gave her a calm smile.

"You told her how you felt," I told her. "She's happy to hear you say those things to her. She can rest in peace now." Hiromi-san bowed at me.

"Thank you," she said. I smiled and nodded.

The taiyaki actually tasted good later on that evening. I might even let Asato-kun have a taste when he's done with the case. I didn't grasp what happened while writing my report of today's job, but I ended up deleting all of the Smiths songs I had on iTunes and my iPod. Like calling Angie to check on Henry, it just sort of happened and I didn't stop until I saw it through.


	7. Worrisome

Chapter Seven: Worrisome:

-Anna-

It's another night and I still can't sleep. I usually drop off to sleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. I stared at the ceiling once again. I thought about all those Smiths songs I deleted. Henry's all time favorite band was the Smiths. He tried to get me into them. The band had a few good songs, but they weren't that great. "This Charming Man" was what Henry played on our first date.

I digress.

I already checked on Henry and he's fine. Maybe, I'm finally moving on. I did keep those songs for sentimental reasons. But why now? It wasn't an issue before. Until now, Henry didn't even cross my mind. I convinced my friends via e-mail that we had a fight and now he's pretending that he doesn't remember me. I don't have his number or e-mail. I even unfriended him on Facebook. So… why?

I turned and saw that tree again. I squinted my eyes, confused. Did that tree get closer? I sat up, looking. I shook my head. That's not possible; tress can't move! Wait! What if it's not a tree!

I shut my eyes. I really need to sleep. Blossoms should not look that pink. The glow almost hurts my eyes. How the hell does it do that? I clutched my sheets. It's creepy to think about the tree like that. Quick, think about something else.

One question filled my head at this point. Am I dead again? I really was at one point, but then I came back. Then, I nearly died again. I can cross both Meifu and Chijou. So, what exactly am I? I crawled out of bed and went down to the living room. The bright light or my laptop nearly blinded me. I clicked Foxfire and went to Yahoo Mail. My message didn't take long to type.

Hey Watari-san,

Do you have any additional information on the core yet? Am I dead or still alive? I have to know. Please let me know ASAP.

I hit send. That should do it. I looked at my laptop clock. One in the morning already? I really need to sleep. This should not become a pattern for me. I'm running out of energy shots too. I switched to Google and looked up insomnia cures. The results looked standard. Pills, herbs, and tricks ranked at the top. I'm willing to try anything at this point. But where to start?

I clicked on the first link I saw. "Eat some carbohydrates before bed like bread, rice, etc." the first tip read. I sat back, thinking. That could work; I am a bit hungry now. There is some taiyaki still left. Okay then, I'll give it a shot. Into the kitchen I went.

After three more taiyaki later, I went back to bed. Then, I saw that tree again.

What is with that tree outside? It cut into my soul and I don't like it. Has it always been there? I meant to ask Asato-kun about it, but he's busy right now. He probably won't get time off until the case is over. It's too late to call him too. My eyes stayed fixed on that tree outside.

Why do I watch it intently? I mean, the tree doesn't do anything. It just sits there, glowing. Aside from that part about it, I don't get it. I feel like that housewife in Murakami Haruki's story, _The Little Green Monster_. Only I am happy with my married life right now. So why do I have this unease about Henry and my American friends? I can't understand it.

Then, the pain in my ears came again. The buzz matched the same volume and pitch of a static-filled TV. I winced and clenched my teeth.

_Oh God_, I thought. _Make it stop._ My eyes darted towards the tree.

Wait! Is… that sound… coming from…

I narrowed my eyes. That can't be. But… I shut my eyes.

I don't… know anymore… I just want to sleep again. I spent the rest of night huddled in the fetal position, trying to block out the buzzing in my ears.


	8. Ask Questions

Chapter Eight: Ask Questions:

Tsuzuki came by Watari's lab the next afternoon. He knocked on the door.

"Watari," he said. "I have something to ask you. Are you too busy right now?" He backed up when the door opened. Watari peeked out. A grin came on his face.

"Ah, Tsuzuki," he said. "Just the person I wanted to see." His friend blinked.

"Why?" he asked. Watari got close in his face.

"I want to show you something!" he said. Tsuzuki made an odd face.

"Look," he said. "If this is another weird experiment of yours…"

"No, no!" the blonde scientist said. "You'll want to see this. Come on!" Watari pulled him inside before he could protest. Tsuzuki still didn't trust him.

"What is this?" he asked. Watari grinned and showed him the computer screen. His friend looked and saw a soul with a bright white light in the chest.

"Huh?" he asked. Watari smiled.

"Look familiar?" he asked. Tsuzuki squinted for a better look.

"No…" he said.

"Well, look at this," Watari said. He pulled up another file on his laptop. Tsuzuki looked to see the same picture as the first.

"Okay…" he said. "So?"

"Look at the name," Watari said. His friend did so. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Kimono Anna?" he asked. Watari nodded.

"Yes," he said. He pulled up the first file.

"This is from the file of that hostess in Kabukicho," he said. Tsuzuki turned to him.

"You mean, she…" he started to say. Watari nodded.

"To be honest," he said. "I don't have the full details yet. I will need to bring that girl in for further testing." Tsuzuki blinked.

"I don't understand," he said.

"Understand what?" the scientist asked.

"Why are you showing me this?" his friend asked. Watari to him with a serious face.

"Are you familiar with the core case that my section is investigating?" he asked.

"The core harvesting case," he said. "Right." Watari tapped his laptop screen.

"This is the breakthrough that I was looking for," he said. "That's not only will we stop the harvesting process, I will finally get to study the core for more answers." Tsuzuki nodded at this revelation.

"I see," he said. Watari looked at his friend.

"Is there something you wanted?" he asked. Tsuzuki eyed him.

"Huh?" he asked.

"You said you had a question about something," the scientist said. "So, what is it?" It took Tsuzuki a moment to get the question.

"Oh," he said. The man looked Watari in the eye.

"Take a sample of my blood," he said. His friend fought to keep down his excitement.

"May I ask why?" he questioned. Tsuzuki looked around for a moment.

"Promise you won't tell anyone yet?" he whispered.

"Okay," the scientist said. "What is it?" Tsuzuki spotted a scalpel nearby on the counter and picked it up. Watari's eyes widened in shock.

"Tsuzuki!" he shouted as his friend cut his own hand. Tsuzuki threw down the scalpel.

"Look at it!" he said. "Look at it!" Watari looked down at the cut. It didn't take him long to see what Tsuzuki was getting at.

"Why isn't it healing now?" he asked.

"That's the problem," his friend said.

"How long has it been like this?" he asked.

"A few days," Tsuzuki replied.

"A few days?" Watari asked. The older Shinigami nodded.

"You don't think her kitsune's starting to feed, do you?" he asked. "I hope not." Watari looked on at him.

"And that's why you want a test to see," he said.

"Yes," the other Shinigami said. His friend nodded.

"I understand," he said. "Come with me." Tsuzuki nodded and followed behind.

Moments later, Watari wiped a fresh syringe clean. Tsuzuki sat on the other side of the room with his right sleeve rolled up. He drew in a deep breath.

"How long will this take?" he asked.

"Not long," Watari replied. "Just relax, will you?" Tsuzuki nodded. The scientist Shinigami turned to his friend. He walked up to the older Shinigami.

"Now," he said. "Look that way." Watari pointed to the left. Tsuzuki complied. The scientist wiped down the skin with rubbing alcohol and drew blood from his right arm. Tsuzuki winded and shut his eyes. Watari drew out his needle.

"I'm done," he said. His friend looked up in relief.

"So, how long before I get the results back?" he asked.

"Three days," Watari said. His friend chuckled nervously.

_Oh boy…_, he thought. That seemed rather long. The man didn't enjoy this.


	9. Love Should Be

Chapter Nine: Love Should Be:

-Anna-

Today, I have my other client. He contacted me through e-mail last night.

Dear Niwa-san:

Thank you replying back to my last message. My name is Kawamoto Choji. My fiancée and I had our ups and downs. I loved her though I couldn't say it. I realized that after she died. I just want to tell her how I feel just once. Name your price; I'll pay it!

Okay… He's rather straight-forward. I didn't know how to respond. I needed an energy shot first. One drink later, I composed my reply.

Dear Kawamoto-san,

Thank you for your reply. I will be happy to help you out. Meet me at Shiba Park at three o'clock. The price can be anything, but money.

He replied back twenty minutes later.

I will be right there.

I wrote back:

Call me when you get there.

After that, I picked up the phone. I waited as the other line rang.

"Hello," an operator said.

"Aw yes," I said. "I have a job at three in Shiba Park."

"Okay," he said. "I will let them know."

"Thank you," I said. "Goodbye."

"Bye," he said back. We both hung up. I lay back on the couch. That's done; maybe I can try and take a quick nap before work. I stared at the ceiling as I drew my eyes closed. My mind tried to focus on sleeping. I breathed in slower to ease my body. _Hey, it's working!_ I kept up my little exercise. I might finally be able sleep.

Then, the phone rang. I yanked my eyes open. _What now?_

"Hello?" I asked as I answered the phone.

"Oh, sorry wrong number," some woman said. I frowned as she hung up. _Right…_ I looked over at the clock. Only eleven o'clock? It didn't feel like it. I sat on the floor with my knees to my chest. What do I do now? Why did I say three? I sighed to myself. Well, I could clean up for a bit. The carpet looks a bit dirty. I got up to get the vacuum.

By one o'clock, I ran out of things to do. The apartment didn't need much cleaning. I couldn't really catch a nap after two more tries. I opened the fringe in the kitchen. Hm, only two energy shots left. This put me in a little conflict. I'm only drinking these to stay awake, but I need to sleep. I shut my eyes and shook my head. _No! I don't want to be an addict. But…_

The phone rang again. I lifted my head at the sound. On automatic, I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked. They just hung up. Hm, wrong number. I looked at the clock. Oh, it's about time to go. Three… Two… One!

My doorbell rang. Ah, here is my stoic friend, I turned and walked to my door. Noga-san said nothing as I smiled and bowed at him.

"Time to go, huh?" I asked. As usual, he didn't answer. I managed a nervous chuckle. _Can't you at least smile?_, I thought. _Your face is creepy._

"I'll go get my bag," I said instead. I turned and went down the hall.

We made a couple of stops before arriving at Shiba Park. Of course, one would be the grocery store. No, I didn't get energy shots this time. I got some green tea. Noga-san watched the whole time. I felt his judgmental eyes on my back. I clenched my teeth.

_Doesn't he ever let up?_, I thought. I can't talk to him either; only I can see him. I shook my head. It's only going to get worse later.

At Shiba Park, it felt a little better. Noga-san kept his distance as I sat at the steps of the shrine. I looked over at the clock. Just about time now; four more minutes to be frank. I looked up at the sky.

_Not bad_, I thought. _Just need to schedule__my time better. And get some sleep. Oh, and ask Asato-kun about that tree._ I shut my eyes. It's not much, but it sure feels like it.

I came back to earth when my phone rang. I answered it so fast.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Niwa-san," a man asked. I sat up straight.

"Kawamoto-san?" I replied. "Is that you?"

"I'm at the front gate," my client said. "Where are you?" I looked up in the crowd.

"I'm on the steps of Zojo-ji," I said. "I will flag you down."

"Okay," he said. I kept watching for the man as people came and went to the shrine. By the time a pregnant woman with her two small children passed by me, the client found me.

"I'm here!" he said on the phone. I looked up and saw a suited man standing before me.

"Hi," I said. The man bowed at me.

"Nice to meet you," he said. We both exchanged bows.

"Oh, here," the nicely-suited man said as he handed me a pink and gold bag.

"Oh," I said. "For me?"

"Yes ma'am," he said. "Please accept as payment." I gave him an odd look. I still don't know how to take this part well.

"Okay, thanks…" I said. I took the small bag and looked inside. A puzzled look came over my face.

"Gift cards?" I asked. "To where?" I took them out and looked at them. My face went red.

"R-R-Ravijor?" I yelped. Kawamoto-san nodded me.

"Why yes," he said. "That's where I work." It took me a moment to get my words back. I could feel Noga-san taking more notes behind me. I nodded to focus again.

"Right," I said. "Do you have a picture of your fiancée?"

"Yes, I do," he said. My client took out his wallet and handed it to me. The woman looked quite young; about eighteen to twenty tops. She had her hair braided. I nodded.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Mio," he said.

"She's pretty," I said as I handed back the wallet.

"Thanks," I said. I rose to my feet and walked over to the tree. I held out my hand.

"I beseech the twelve gods before me. Bring forth your innocent to me," I chanted. The wind and tingle shocked me at the spine this time. I let off a gasp and opened my eyes. Mio looked around, blinking. Kawamoto-sa quickly walked over to the soul.

"Mio-chan," he said. She looked away, rather annoyed. Her former fiancé frowned.

"Why are you being like this?" he asked.

"What do you want after all this time?" she asked. The man swallowed a bit.

"I'm sorry and I miss you," he said. Mio still wasn't fazed.

"Home come you never said any of that before?" she asked.

"You never gave me the chance," Kawamoto said.

"Well, say it now."

He knelt down before her. "I love you."

Mio looked at him with big eyes. "What?"

"I love you! I love you! I love you!"

"I love you too," she said, blushing before she disappeared before him. Such a scene inspired me to make a call when I got home.

"Asato-kun," I said on the phone that evening. "Are you doing anything tomorrow night?"


	10. Heart Blossoms

Chapter Ten: Heart Blossoms:

Simple dates work the best. Anna sat in front of her husband. He had time tonight to come home for dinner. The gentle night breeze blew over their heads. The woman gave him a little smile.

"How's the case?" she asked. Tsuzuki nodded over his convenience store rice.

"Good," he said. "We have a lead."

"Who?" she asked. He shook his head, chewing.

"Can't," he said. "It's an active investigation." Anna play-pouted at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Sorry," he said with a shrug. Anna frowned.

"Damn it!" she said. She took another bite of rice.

"How's your job?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Good," his wife said. "Already helped two people."

"I see," he replied. Anna lowered her chopsticks.

"Which reminds me," she said. "One of my clients gave me a gift you would like. Hang on." She stood up from the grass and went into the apartment. Five minutes later, she returned with the bag of taiyaki. She handed one to her husband.

"Try it," she said. "They might not be fresh, but they're still good."

"Thanks," her husband said. He took a bite. Anna took her seat in the grass as she waited.

"Well?" she asked. Tsuzuki smiled.

"These are good!" he said. Anna clapped her hands together.

"That's good," she said. "Though, I have one little question."

"What?" Tsuzuki asked.

"What exactly does the ad say?" she asked. The husband paused over his chili and vegetables.

"All of it?" he asked.

"Yes."

Tsuzuki tried to remember off the top of his head.

"Grief counseling through summoning the souls of the dead, e-mail at miyazakikifan . No cash accepted, only exchanges in gifts. I think…" He noticed her frowning.

"Something wrong?" the Shinigami asked. His wife sighed.

"That sounds like pandering to the kitsune," she pointed out.

"Well, you can't accept money," he reminded her. Anna puffed up her cheeks.

"I know, I know."

"Hey, you get something out of it at least."

"Well, yes…" Then, she noticed his face.

"Babe, what's the matter?" she asked. Tsuzuki turned his eyes to her. He was about to lie and say "nothing," but stopped himself.

"Actually," he admitted. "There is a potential problem." Anna made a face at him.

"What?" she asked. Tsuzuki looked at his hands as he tried to put together how to word this.

"Can you stay calm when I say this?" he asked. "Promise you won't freak out."

"Asato-kun…"

"Promise me."

Anna went quiet. "Okay…"

Tsuzuki took a moment. "I think the kitsune is starting to feed."

His wife waited paused for a hard moment. "What? No…"

Tsuzuki nodded. "Yes."

"You mean when we…"

Her husband nodded once.

Anna looked at her hands. "Oh…" She looked her husband.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Well not yet," he replied. "I took a blood test yesterday."

"It can be detected that way?" she asked.

"Yes," Tsuzuki answered.

"How long before you get the results back?" Anna asked.

"Day after tomorrow."

"That long?"

Tsuzuki pressed his lips together as he nodded. The cherry blossoms swirled over their heads under the moon. The information of this scenario gave Anna goose bumps on her arms.

"So, what happens if the results are positive?" she asked.

"Well, the kitsune would be feeding on me," he said. "I would get weaker."

"And then what?" she asked. Tsuzuki's voice fell silent. Clearly, he hadn't planned that far ahead. The look in Anna's eyes made it worse. Yet, he couldn't let her know how lost he was himself. Aloud, the man chuckled.

"What are you saying?" Tsuzuki asked. "We'll worry about that when it comes."

"Asato-kun, I'm serious!" she said.

"And so am I," he said. His wife drew her mouth closed. He gave her a little smile.

"Look," he said. "I don't even have the results yet. It could be nothing. When I find out, you'll be the first one I tell." Anna looked at him with big eyes.

"Promise?" she asked. Tsuzuki nodded.

"I promise," he said. He patted his knees.

"Well, shall we go in?" the Shinigami asked. "I'll clean up everything here." Anna blinked at him.

"You…" she began to say. Tsuzuki held up his hand.

"No," he said. "I've got it. Go inside." Anna closed her mouth and rose to her feet. Tsuzuki watched as she walked into the apartment. That should hold for now. Only thing to do now was to wait for the results. Only one more day too. Tsuzuki shook his head and picked up the empty plastic trays off the lawn.


	11. Tempting

Chapter Eleven: Tempting:

He wants to devour her. This isn't good tonight. Yet, he has his reasons. Love and desire are a couple of them, but not the main ones. He's curious tonight.

Kitsune's most common way of feeding was through sex. Tsuzuki had heard the stories many times. A kitsune takes the form of a beautiful woman and seduces a lover into bed. Sometimes, it would be a serial thing. Other times, love followed behind with one source. Even marriage played into the scenario. However, that element never ended well.

Tsuzuki looked down the hall. A kitsune feeding off a Shinigami, huh? Was that even possible? Almost all of a kitsune's targets were human. A Shinigami would be a first.

Tsuzuki shook head. _Why am I thinking like that?_, he thought. _The results aren't even in yet. So, it might be nothing._ He frowned a bit. That faith didn't last long. He just couldn't help but wonder…

He walked down the hall.

"Anna-chan?" Tsuzuki whispered as he peeked into the room. "You asleep yet?"

"No," his wife replied. The Shinigami paused, startled.

"It's fine," Anna said. "Come in." Tsuzuki didn't move at first. Maybe this truly was a bad idea. He should just stop now. Stop and go to bed. Just stop.

Anna looked in the drawer for her pajamas. A pair of strong arms embraced her waist. She froze with a jump.

"Asato-kun?" she asked as she looked behind her. Tsuzuki glanced up at her.

"I have to know," he whispered. Anna didn't speak at first.

"Asato-kun…" she murmured.

"Please," he said.

"But…"

He moved her hair and planted a small kiss on her nape. "I have to know tonight."

Anna took in slow breaths. "You could more damage to yourself."

"But I want to get this mystery out of my head. So, please, let me see for myself." He kissed her on the nape again.

Anna drew her eyes closed. "I can't."

"But, please."

She shook her head. "I don't want to hurt you."

"But have to know."

"Stop."

He wouldn't let go. His curiosity and lust overpowered his logic. Her words couldn't reach him.

"I can't," he said. "So, just please…" The Shinigami kissed her on the nape again. This time, he lingered on for ten seconds. Anna shut her eyes and breathed. She tried to fight off her own hunger. This wasn't the time to give in. She needed to stay strong and turn him down gently. Turn him down and go to bed. But, why isn't she doing that?

Anna swallowed hard.

"You promise I won't hurt you?" she asked.

"I won't know until we see," he murmured. Anna nodded.

"Promise?" she asked. His hands moved to her shirt. All resistance broke from there in Anna's mind. Her husband pinned her up against the wall moments later. The hungry light in her eyes lured him deeper into his own fire.

"I thank you," he said with his head bowed. Then, Tsuzuki kissed her on the lips. Anna took him in her own bewildered lust. She needed to stop him before it got out of hand. Yet, the words wouldn't come out. They were completely lost when he pushed his tongue into her mouth.

His fingers tangled themselves into her red-brown locks. This could be potentially dangerous for him. However, he doesn't want to turn away. Maybe, the Mother already has him hooked. Maybe, he's tempting his own ruin. Might be both.

His mouth slid down to her neck. Small moans escaped from her lips. She held him closer to her body. His hands clutched her shirt and worked to slide if off. She tried to manage his hands on her body. The heat made her head swim. Her nails dug into his nape once her shirt hit the floor.

Tsuzuki's hands moved down to Anna's hips. She trembled his fingertips crawled up her thighs under her skirt. The warmth of her skin made his heart flutter. He broke off the kids to breathe. His fingertips found her panties. Tsuzuki looked deep into her eyes. This wasn't really about carnal pleasure tonight. Yet, the costume of this experiment became too convincing. This turned into dangerous game. Stopping wasn't an option anymore, however. He just had to see this experiment though.

Tsuzuki inched his wife's panties downwards. Her deep breaths made his heart jump. Despite his appetite, he still had some gentleman in him.

"I can stop if you want," he offered. Anna could barely form words in her head in that moment. She quickly shook her head. Tsuzuki eyed her for a long second.

"No?" he asked.

"Don't stop!" she breathed. The Shinigami smiled to himself.

"Heh," he said. "How can I deny an angel's request?" He kissed her on the forehead. Anna's panties ended up discarded in the corner. Tsuzuki stepped back and undid his trousers. His violet eyes didn't reveal his thoughts to her. The fear and excitement of this overpowered his wife. Her racing heart told her to ride along until it ended.

Tsuzuki embraced her hips and lifted her legs. The sudden movement made Anna gasp. Tsuzuki smirked at the part coming next.

_The rains reached the deep forest. A man walked along the spongy moss to guide his way home. Nightfall began to set and all of the game rested for the next day. He didn't have much luck on the hurt today. The man only caught three small birds. He looked at his kill._

This won't be enough for dinner_, I thought. The fishing didn't do well either. He sighed and looked at the dim sky._

What do I do now?_, the man thought. The heavy rains hit his face._

_He paused when a low moan caught his ears. The man's eyes scanned the dense bamboo._

"_Hello?" he asked. Silence greeted him. The moaning got louder the next time it came. The hunter took slower steps towards the direction that the sound came it. Her kept his spear and bow close to his side._

"_Come out!" he called. "I'm armed and I'm really strong!" The moaning led him to a clearing in the woods. He put up his spear to attack. However, he paused._

_A woman laid in the dirt in the pouring rain. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Her long red-brown hair tangled with mud. The downpour soaked her sheer white kimono through and through. Blood splattered her face and sleeve. The hunter rushed to her aid._

"_Are you alright?" he asked. The woman didn't answer. She stared at him with a blank face. The hunter found himself lost with her. He debated whether to help her or not._

"_Excuse me," he said. "You're not hurt or anything, are you?" The woman still didn't speak. The man still looked lost. Maybe she couldn't speak or understand him? The hunter took slow steps towards her._

"_Don't worry," he said. "I won't hurt you. I just want to help. Could you please tell me your name?" His hand reached out to touch the maiden. He came within inches of her shoulder when her eyes widened with alarm. The man paused._

"_Wait," he said. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to…" The woman got up and ran away before he could finish._

"_Hey!" the hunter yelled. "Come back!"He gave way to the chase._

_The run further into the woods yielded nothing. The man looked around with his hands on his hips._

Damn_, he thought._ Now where did she go? _That woman couldn't have gotten far, could she? A splash caught his ears this time. The hunter turned and found a lake a few feet from where he stood. Another woman lay__halfway in the murky water. The heavy, warm rain dumped itself on her naked body. She looked to be sound asleep where she lay. Concerned for her, the hunter hurried over to the woman._

"_You can't sleep out here!" he called. "Hey! Are you trying to drown out in this rain? Hey! Hey!" The man just about reached out to her when he heard a rustling sound. He jerked his head and looked around._

_A woman in the form of his wife stood among the bamboo. Heavy rains poured down on her hazy pink and blue wedding dress. The veil did little to conceal her made-up face. The hunter stepped forward, puzzled._

"_Dear?" he asked. "What are you doing here? Where are the children?" The woman's dim eyes stayed on him as she said nothing. She vanished through the bamboo._

"_Wait!" the hunter yelled as he ran after his "wife." He didn't exactly comprehend how and when, but by end of a fruitless chase, the man found himself back at his home by sunrise._

Tsuzuki looked up at his wife. The clouded lust in her eyes gave way to exhaustion. He gently brushed some bangs from her eyes.

"You alright?" he asked. The man didn't let her answer. He dressed her in her pajamas and put her to bed. He didn't have his answer just yet. The Shinigami would have to talk to Watari when he got the results back.


	12. The Tree's Hymn

Chapter Twelve: The Tree's Hymn:

-Anna-

Another night and I can't sleep. Well, actually, I'm half asleep, sort of. Asato-kun wore me out moments earlier. I'm trying, but my body won't let me sleep so easily. I glanced over at my husband. Lucky jerk. He just sleeps so easily. I frowned to myself. It's tempting to wake him up right now…

Suddenly, a high pitch whistle fully woke me up. I winced and turned to the window. The tree stared me down again.

_What is it with you? Why won't you leave me alone? Why? What do you want with me? What? What?_

I paused with my questions. Wait… Is that tree… calling to me? I shut my eyes. That's not possible. Trees can't talk! I really need to sleep.

_Sama… Sama… Sama…_

_No, that's not you. You're a tree. You can't talk. Stop it!_

_Sama… Sama… Sama…_

_Shut up!_

I huddled my knees to my chest. Lack of sleep can cause someone to see and hear things. I'm hoping that's what I'm experiencing here. Otherwise… I shook my head. Stop thinking about that damn tree! Get to sleep, moron! I drew in a breath. Okay…

I took slow breaths and thought about sleep. It almost worked last time. Maybe it'll work this time? _Just relax… One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six…_

_Sama…_

_Seven… Eight… Nine…_

_Sama…_

_Ten… Eleven… Twelve… Thirteen…_

_Sama…_

_Fourteen… Fifteen…_

_Sama…_

I pressed my eyes together. This isn't working; I can't focus. That stupid tree keeps calling me. That or it's all in my head. I opened one eye and glanced behind me. Damn it, he's still sleeping. It's so tempting to wake him up right now! Wake him up and make him suffer too.

I huddled into a tighter ball. Cut it out and go to sleep already. You probably have work tomorrow! Energy shots won't do you any good. Go. To. Sleep! I took another breath.

Okay…

I closed my eyes and tried my exercise again.

One… Two…

A loud buzz interrupted my counting. I ripped my eyes open as I gasped. Those demonic crickets have gotten worse. Though, they aren't crickets anymore. I don't know what they are. My eyes darted back to that tree. I am no longer in doubt. That damn tree is making all of those noises. It's not me losing my mind. The tree is really making noises at me.

I sat up and crawled over to the window. The pink blossoms blinded me so badly that I had to shield my eyes. I put my other hand to the glass. The warm vibrations from outside were enough to make me draw back.

"What the?!" I whispered. My hand felt so cold afterwards. Almost as if I had laid it down in ice water for a long time. _What is this?_, I thought. I looked at the tree again. Is that… doing this? An uncomfortable burning formed in my chest. Right off the bat, I confirmed that this was not a normal tree. But, what was it? Why was this… thing calling out to me?

I crawled away from the window as fast as I could. I wrapped myself in the sheets in our futon. My eyes stayed on those burning pink blossoms outside the whole time as I trembled.


	13. Poison

Chapter Thirteen: Poison:

The next morning came at Chiba Inu Cram School. Something didn't sit right with Tsuzuki and Hisoka. What was Muraki cooking up now? Why here of all places? The Shinigami came to the principal's office as a start. Tsuzuki knocked on the door.

"Enter!" the principal called from inside.

"Excuse us," Hisoka said. The guys went inside. The principal at his desk looked up.

"Hello, can I help you?" he asked. Tsuzuki gave him a little smile.

"Hi," he said. "We're visitors looking for a cousin of ours." The principal eyed the men before him.

"Okay…" he said. "Who are you looking for?"

"Do you have any staff members by the name of Muraki here?" Hisoka asked. The older man took a moment to ponder the question.

"It sounds familiar," he said. "Hang on." He turned to his computer and pulled up his database. "Mu-ra-ki," he said as he typed it in. Tsuzuki and Hisoka stood, waiting.

"Ah," the principal said. "There is a substitute who's been working in the chemistry lab these past two weeks."

"What's the full name?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Muraki Kazutaka," the principal said. The Shinigami became defensive.

"Where is the chemistry lab?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Down the hall towards the back exit," the principal said.

"Thank you!" the older Shinigami yelled. Then, he raced out of the room.

"Sir!" the principal yelled. "Wait! Slow down!" Tsuzuki was already gone.

The Shinigami came to the end of the hall. He froze in his tracks. Muraki stood outside the chemistry lab, waiting. He gave him a little smirk.

"Hello, Tsuzuki-san," he greeted him. Tsuzuki glared at the doctor.

"Muraki!" he hissed. "What are you planning now?!" The corrupt doctor gave him an innocent look.

"Why Tsuzuki-san," he said. "Why you assume that I would do such a thing?" The Shinigami fought to keep his temper.

"What was that black creature you were talking to the other day?" he asked. The doctor didn't budge.

"A friend of mine," he brushed off.

"Is your friend doing all of the killings in this school?" Tsuzuki asked. Muraki only smirked. With one swift, elegant move, he pinned the Shinigami against the wall. Tsuzuki winced in discomfort. Muraki licked his ear.

"I missed this," he whispered. His tongue met with the Shinigami's neck.

"Yes," the doctor murmured. He planted a kiss on Tsuzuki's neck. However, he happened to look down and notice the eye of his affection's left hand. He sneered at his ring finger.

"Oh, what's this?" Muraki asked as he picked up Tsuzuki's hand for a closer look.

"Yes, Muraki," Tsuzuki said in a calm tone. "I'm married now." He pushed the doctor away. His nemesis held back his anger.

"Who may I ask was lucky enough to be your spouse?" he asked. Tsuzuki stood proudly.

"Kimoto Anna," he bragged. The doctor narrowed his eyes at him.

"Is that so? That woman?" he asked.

"Yes."

"And when did this happen?"

"Right after her birthday."

"Is that right? Well, this is unexpected."

Tsuzuki nodded. "Yes, it is."

Muraki only smirked at him. "This is an interesting turn of events."

Tsuzuki kept a serious face as he raised an eyebrow at him. "And why is that?"

The doctor took a step closer. "Let me ask you something, her kitsune has been freed, right?"

The Shinigami narrowed his eyes at him. "Who told you that?"

"Am I right?"

"Who told you?"

"Ask my question first and then I'll answer yours."

Tsuzuki frowned at him as he battled to keep control of his temper. "Fine. Yes, the mother is awake. Now who told you about my wife's kitsune?"

Muraki smirked at his eye of affection. "I have my sources all the way in Meifu."

Tsuzuki gritted his teeth. Anna was right; they did have a leak somewhere in Ju-Oh-Cho. That would be another thing to look into later. Right now, Tsuzuki needed to be here.

"So you say," he said. Muraki pushed up his glasses.

"It is known that kitsune feed though… Oh, what's the word? Oh yes, carnal means."

Tsuzuki looked away at those words. "And your point is?"

Muraki smiled as he gave the Shinigami a little shrug. "How are your wounds healing lately?"

Tsuzuki froze at that question. "Why?"

"You know, marriages to kitsune end tragically."

The Shinigami darted his eyes towards nemesis. "If you lay a hand on my Anna-chan…"

Muraki held up his hand at him. "Now, now. I said nothing of the sort. I only spoke the truth."

Tsuzuki drew back with his teeth clenched. _Bastard_, he thought. Muraki smirked at him.

"Anyway," he said. "What will happen to that woman when her kitsune takes over, I wonder?" The Shinigami eyed him with fire.

"Are you hinting something at me?" he asked. "What are you plotting at this school?" Muraki smiled and shook his head.

"For another time," he said. "Right now, class is about to begin." He pointed behind the Shinigami as he spoke. Tsuzuki turned and saw the students walking in his direction. He gritted his teeth.

_Bastard!_, he thought. He already had this case and the feeding problem to deal with. Now Muraki was mixed in with this too? Tsuzuki groaned aloud and shook his head.


	14. Mischief

Chapter Fourteen: Mischief:

-Anna-

My cell rang that morning. I picked it up off the kitchen counter.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Anna!" a woman's voice chirped. "Just the person I wanted to talk to." A puzzled look came over my face.

"Hotaru?" I asked.

"Yep!" she cheered. I blinked.

"What do you want?" I asked. She giggled on the other end of the line.

"Play a little game with me!" she said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"A game!"

"Why?"

"Just go with me on this!"

Already, I'm not enjoying this idea. "What kind of game?"

"A spy game!"

I frowned. "A spy game?"

"That's right."

"Okay… on who?"

"Mikey and Vivian!"

"Uh… why?"

Hotaru giggled. "Meet me at my house in an hour. Buh-bye!" She hung up before I could speak. I looked at my phone. I still had a bad feeling about this.

I stood at Wisteria House's door moments later. When was the last time I had been here again? I shook my head and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" I heard Hoto-chan's voice float from inside. I took a step back. Countdown to disaster! Hotaru opened the door with a grin.

"Perfect!" she cheered. "You're here!" She pulled me in before I had a chance to speak.

I sat at the kitchen table. "Okay," I said. "What is this all about?" Hotaru served me tea as she grinned.

"It's the cupid spy game!" she cheered. I looked at her with a blank face. I turned to her son in his highchair. Akira only giggled and played with his food. I turned back to a smiling Hoto-chan.

"Yes," she said. "I'm going to get Mikey and Vivian-chan together!" I blinked at her for a moment.

"Why?" I managed to ask. Hoto-chan giggled.

"He's got a thing for her, I can tell," she said. "And she's just so naïve about romance and sex. She's a virgin, you know?" I didn't speak at first. Apparently, she can be just as mischievous without Emiko. _Oh boy…_

"How can you be so sure of that?" I asked.

"My instincts with young love as a demon are never wrong!" she bragged. "This couple has to happen!" I frowned and narrowed my eyes at her. Clearly, there is no way to talk her out of this. Once she gets an idea, it's all set and ready to fly away. Emiko might have taught her well.

"But why me?" I asked. "Why not someone else?"

"Pul-leeze!" she brushed off. "Kazue's no fun! Lucy doesn't do romance. Rihoko has classes right now. What does Yoko-chan know about love at her age?" I drew my mouth closed as I nodded. She does have a point…

"But why not the guys?" I asked.

"No!" Hoto-chan said. "It has to be a woman's touch!" I threw up my hands.

"Fine, fine!" I said. "I'll help you out." Hoto-chan's squeal hurt my ears.

"You are a good soul!" she cheered. She turned to the clock on the wall. "Oh, we have to hurry!" She pulled me out of my chair before I could ask.

Moments later, we followed Vivian to the subway station. Hotaru held Akira to her chest. I gave mother and child an odd look.

"Uh… this may sound stupid," I said. "But, why did you bring Akira along with us?" The loli demon bounced the baby for a bit.

"I can't leave him with Kazue," she said. "She's lazy and won't take care of him properly."

"Couldn't you put him in daycare?" I asked.

"Why bother?" Hotaru asked. "I'm home most of the time anyway." I kept my mouth shut. I can't argue with this woman.

Suddenly, Hotaru looked up.

"There they are!" she said aloud.

"Huh?" I asked as I looked up.

"There!" she said as pointed ahead. I looked and saw Mike walking towards Vivian. I noticed Hoto-chan grinning.

"Let's get closer!" she whispered. At this point, I didn't argue. She won't listen anyway. I shrugged at her.

"Alright," I said. Hoto-chan began walking really fast.

"Keep up!" she whispered. I just threw up my hands. _Slow down, lady! They aren't leaving just yet._ We got close enough to hear them talk. Vivian gave Mike an odd look.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. He shrugged at her.

"I was told to see you off," he said. The girl blinked at him.

"By who?" she asked.

"Who do you think?" he asked. Vivian frowned.

"Oh," she said. Mike nodded.

"Yeah," he said.

"Now what?" Vivian asked. Mike looked at her for a moment. I gave the pair an odd face as I watched them from around the corner. Those two as a couple? I think Hotaru's instincts are wrong this time…

I was about to voice my opinions when Hotaru held up her hand.

"I know what you are thinking," she said. "Give it time. They can't see it themselves. That is why we must guide them." I blinked with an odd face.

"We?" I likewise whispered.

"I'm sorry," she said. "_I_ must guide them to that. Better?"

"Yes…" I mumbled. My eyes still stayed on her. Mike kept his eyes on Vivian.

"Well, do you want to me to see you off?" he asked. Vivian shuffled her feet.

"Why?" she asked.

"I came all this way, I mean," he said. "So…" Vivian puffed up her cheeks and frowned.

"Whatever," she mumbled.

"Wanna go get some coffee?" he asked.

"Sure," she grumbled. The pair walked over to get their coffee. Hotaru nudged me on the arm.

"Let's go," she whispered. I gave her a small nod. She won't listen to me otherwise. We trailed after Mike and Vivian for the rest of the morning.


	15. Offer

Chapter Fifteen: Offer:

-Anna-

That evening, I came across a problem. I checked my e-mail and found a request.

"Job Offer?" I read. _Hm…_ I clicked on the message.

Niwa-san:

I need your help with a case that I'm working on. Are you familiar with the Mori-chan murder case? I will be on IM at six o'clock.

Okamoto-san

I read the message again. Okay, what's this? How did a detective get my e-mail? I vaguely remember seeing the case on TV. Is he related to the victim in any way? I looked at my clock on the screen. It's about six already. So, this guy should be on in five… four… three… two…

An instant message invite popped up on the screen. Hm, right on time. I clicked on the box to bring it up.

ShounenLupin69 invites you for a chat, huh? That's an odd username for a detective. I shrugged. Each is to their own, I guess. I clicked accept.

"Hello," I typed. I waited for a few seconds. My potential client replied back.

"Hi," he wrote.

"I got your e-mail," I typed.

"Good. Are you familiar with the case?"

"Vaguely. Was it that little girl who got killed?"

"That's right."

"But didn't they already have a suspect? Wasn't it his new wife?"

"We did, but something doesn't add up."

I paused before typing. I saw where this was headed. "You don't believe she did it, do you?"

"No. The evidence is too circumstantial."

"So, why come to me?"

"I need you to summon the little girl's soul for the answers."

Figures. It had to be that. Yet, I have a few questions of my own.

"How are you related to the child?" I typed. I waited for a response.

"I'm not," he replied back. I stared at the message.

"Then, how did you find this ad?" I wrote back. Something told me that I would not like his answer.

"Some doctor showed me," the potential client wrote back. An icy feeling came over my hand and spine.

"Who was this doctor?" I wrote.

"He wouldn't say," the potential client wrote.

"Why not?"

"He wouldn't say."

"I'll be right back." I reached for my phone and dialed Ju-Oh-Cho. I stared at the screen as the other line rang.

"Hello?" the operator asked.

"Ah yes," I said. "Can you put me through to Konoe-san, please?"

"One moment please," the operator said. I waited and read over the chat again.

"Hello?" I heard the old man ask. I sat up straight.

"Konoe-san?" I asked.

"Kimoto-san," he said. "What is it?" I leaned back against the couch.

"I have a question," I said.

"What is it?" Konoe asked. I read him the e-mail and chat log. He didn't speak at first.

"And he won't say who?" he asked.

"No," I said. "What should I do?" He didn't need to think long.

"Turn them down," he said. I paused at his words.

"You sure about that?" I asked.

"We can't have any more risks for leaks," he told me. "We will investigate the possible leak at Ju-Oh-Cho. In the meantime, put your work on hold."

"But…" I began to say.

"No excuses," Konoe-san cut in. "This is for your own safety, understood?" I shut my mouth over the phone.

"I understand," I said. "Thank you for the advice. Goodbye." I hung up my phone. Stopping my work for my benefit, huh? I turned back to the screen. This was really going to hurt to do this.

"I am sorry," I wrote to the client. "But I cannot accept your request at this time. Only people in grief should be able to see the ad in the paper. I don't know how you or this doctor were able to see it. I would like to help, but the circumstances don't add up. Again, I'm so sorry." I sat back and waited for a response.

"I understand," he wrote back. "I am so sorry to have wasted your time. Thank you for replying." I closed and logged out of the chat. I sat back and sighed. That's done. Time to find another way to kill time. I puffed up my cheeks. That's sure to be an entertaining ride…


	16. Contempt

Chapter Sixteen: Contempt:

He hates her. Oh yes, he _really_ hates her. He hates her because she has the one thing he wants.

Tsuzuki fell in love and married her. Muraki did not want that. Tsuzuki was supposed to go to him. But instead, she came alone and stole him away from him. Not acceptable. He could not have this! She would have to go. But how? How to eliminate the competition without drawing attention back to him? His object of affection would know it was him if something happened to her. However, other factors posed a problem with his goal.

First, there was the grandmother. Haruka had her killed before. Too bad she didn't stay that way. Tsuzuki just had to bring her back. Now, the grandmother wants to kill her again. Haruka even asked the doctor not to touch her. She wanted the joy of killing her herself. He said that he would, but given the circumstances, that promise would be difficult to keep. Then, there was that other matter.

She won't die easily now. She's strong; he'll give her that. He's encountered her before. She would've killed him too. Her limitations at the time stopped her. If he had died, she would've killed herself too. Now, things have changed. Her kitsune got free and it's the mother. Nobody knew her powers yet. If he encountered her again, it could be a death sentence. Now he needed to use his smarts to eliminate the competition. That itself would take heavy planning.

This type of execution took planning and patience to run smoothly. He needed the right moment to strike. Then, it would have to be a tragic accident to take out the rival. Soon, Tsuzuki would be adrift in his sorrow. The doctor would be there as a shoulder to cry on. Yet, he can't do it alone. Lucky for him, he had connections. In fact, it reminded him…

He picked up the phone and dialed that certain number. He sat at his desk as the other line rang. He lit up another cigarette and took a smoke.

"Ah yes," he said. "There's something else I need you to do…"


	17. Noose

Chapter Seventeen: Noose:

Haruka can feel the strain.

_The mother is back_, she thought. She could see one grim possibility already. She saw it in her family's kitsune. They hadn't really been eating souls lately. They interacted with their masters less often. Even some of her cousins started losing their powers. Haruka didn't like the signs. She picked up the phone and made a needed call.

"Hello?" a woman asked on the other line.

"Hitomi-chan!" Haruka said. The kitsune went quiet on the other line.

"Haruka-sama…" she murmured.

"Yes, my dear."

"Please don't make me kill again. I've moved on. I'm not going back there."

Haruka chuckled. "No, no, no. I'm not calling for that."

Hitomi froze. "Then, what is it?"

"I have a question for you, actually."

"Okay…"

"I have a little problem, you see. Our mother kitsune woke up."

"No way."

Haruka nodded. "I'm afraid so. That's not the only thing."

"How do you mean?"

"Our kitsune don't seem to be eating souls lately."

"Alright."

"My sons can't seem to command theirs anymore. Some of my cousins have lost control of their kitsune."

"And you believe she's causing this?"

"Before we get to what I think, I want your thoughts on this."

Hitomi took a moment to think about it. "She might be trying to kill you all off slowly."

"I knew it! Any reason why?"

Hitomi pressed her lips together. "Do you really want to hear what I think?"

"How bad?"

"Should I just say it?"

"Yes, yes."

"Okay then. She seems to be ending the curse."

"What?"

"She probably does not approve of the killings."

"But why? Why now of all times?"

"I won't know until I can contact her myself."

"How long would that take?"

"Hard to say until I get a response."

"So, how do we stop this?"

Hitomi paused at that question. "Give me a moment."

Haruka waited on the other line. She heard the door open on Hitomi's end. Two people spoke to the kitsune teacher. Sounded like a child and his mother to be exact.

"It should be right here," Hitomi said. "Hang on." More footsteps came.

"Is this it?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you!" the boy cheered.

"Just be careful next time, alright?" Hitomi asked.

"Okay!" he said. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Hitomi said. Footsteps followed and then the door closed. The kitsune returned to the phone.

"Sorry about that," she said. "One of my students left behind his favorite stuffed animal."

"I see," Haruka replied. "Now, about my questions."

"Yes" her old friend said. "Have the kitsune and handler begun to merge yet?"

"No," the old lady replied.

"There is still a chance," she told her friend.

"How?" Haruka asked.

"Kill the handler and trap the mother," Hitomi told her.

"How do I do that?" her friend asked.

"Are you doing anything Sunday?"

"No, why?"

"I've decided to ride up there to Tokyo to pay you a visit."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"Anything else?"

"We'll talk when you get here."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." After they hung, Haruka went to the kitchen and got herself some Hoppy.


	18. Flirty Trap

Chapter Eighteen: Flirty Trap:

Anna needed to turn in her reports the next morning. She got to Ju-Oh-Cho early at six in the morning. The coffee helped her stay awake. Yet, not as much as the energy shots were. She blinked sleep out of her eyes.

_Come on_, the woman thought. _Don't doze off now. Just make it though this morning and then go back to bed._ Anna stretched around her neck.

_Right_, she thought. Anna walked through the front doors.

She came to the front desk. The receptionist looked up at her.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" she asked.

"Yes," Anna said. "I have my reports to deliver today. Where do I need to go to drop them off?"

"Chief's office," the receptionist said. "Down the hall to the elevator that way. Ride up to the third floor and it should be at the end of the hall."

"Thank you," Anna said. She bowed and walked down the hall. The woman pushed the up button. She heard footsteps behind her as she waited. She glanced behind her to see Tsuzuki walking over to the elevator himself. Anna smiled to herself. He's getting his test results today. Maybe things would be fine. If it all turned out well, maybe thought they could…

The elevator dinged open. Anna looked up with a jump.

"Oh," she said. Anna boarded the elevator.

"Wait!" her husband called. "Hold the door!" His wife pushed the button to hold the door open. Tsuzuki raced inside. He took a moment to catch his breath.

"Thanks," he said. Anna nodded. The ride was a silent one. Tsuzuki glanced over at her. He's plotting something right now. It's reading day at the cram college. Muraki wouldn't be there today. It would be a good night for a little fun. The invitation needed to come first. He couldn't come out and ask it; that was too easy. Timing mattered at moments like this. She had to be off-guard. He counted down in his head.

They came up to the third floor. Ann was about to leave when Tsuzuki pushed the button to close the doors.

"Hey!" she said as she turned her head. Her husband came up behind her and turned her head back forward. His chin rested atop her head.

"You were good the other night," he murmured. "Really good." He slid his hands under her arms and touched her breasts while kissing her nape. Anna drew in a deep breath as she trembled. She closed her eyes to keep it together.

"Asato-kun," she whispered. "Not now, you're at work."

"I know," he whispered back. "Doesn't mean I can't enjoy you tonight." He began massaging her breasts as he licked her nape. She tried to resist him. Anna happened to glance up at the doors to see a fuda across them. His hands and tongue blocked her from focusing. Her lower lip trembled.

"But what if she feeds on you," Anna murmured. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll be fine," he insisted. "She might not even be doing that and it could be nothing."

"But you won't know until today," his wife pointed out. Tsuzuki only nodded.

"In any case," he said. "I will have you tonight, understood?" He gave her breasts a tight squeeze. Anna yelped out loud in response. Tsuzuki let go, smiling. He removed the seal and pushed the button to open the doors.

"See you tonight," the man said. Then, he walked out of the elevator. Anna gave him a long blank stare.

_Huh?_, she thought. It took her a long while for her senses to return. She shook her head.  
_Oh crap!_, she thought. _Pull yourself together, damn it!_ Anna breathed again and hurried down the hall out of the elevator.

Still, the pervy thoughts wouldn't leave her head…


	19. Bad News Express

Chapter Nineteen: Bad News Express:

Tsuzuki made it to Watari's lab. He knocked on the door. Watari looked up from his research.

"Oh Tsuzuki!" he cheered. "Perfect! Just the person I wanted to see!"

"You have my results in?" he asked.

"I sure do!" the scientist said. "But first, look at this!"

"Huh?" his friend asked. Watari grinned.

"Come on," he said. He took the other Shinigami by the hand and led him further inside. Tsuzuki kept his eyes on his back.

"Uh… what's this all about?" he asked. Watari grinned to himself.

"Come look!" he said. He stepped aside to reveal Charlotte and Takashi sitting by the computer. It took Tsuzuki a moment to get it.

"Oh," he whispered. "You mean…" Watari nodded.

"Yes," he said. Charlotte looked up when he spoke. The scientist turned to her and the angel.

"Charlotte, Takashi," he said. "This Tsuzuki Asato." Watari turned to his friend.

"Tsuzuki," he said. "This is Charlotte Moore and her roommate, Takashi."

"Hi," the pair said. Tsuzuki waved.

"Hey," he said. Watari clapped his hands together.

"Perfect!" he said. "Shall we begin?" The three didn't answer. Watari didn't wait for one.

"Very good," he said. He woke up the computer from the screensaver.

"Everyone look," he said. They crowded around the computer.

"Moore-san here was nice enough to come down from Kabukicho and let me run tests on her," Watari went on.

"Okay," Tsuzuki said.

"Just as suspected," his friend went on. "Moore-san here is a core carrier just like Kimoto-san." He pulled up the chart. Tsuzuki turned to his friend.

"But how?" he asked. Watari turned to him with a grin.

"How did Kimoto-san's core keep her alive?" he asked. Tsuzuki thought about that for a moment.

"The heart?" he asked.

"Correct!" his friend said. "But here's the thing…" Watari clicked the chart. His friend gave the screen a puzzled look.

"Where's the anchor point?" he asked.

"That's just it," Watari said. "It's an external anchor."

"External anchor?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yes," the scientist said. "I have Moore-san's right now."

"Do you?" the other Shinigami asked. "Where?" Watari held up his hand.

"Uh, uh, uh," he said. "I'm still researching that. I will let you and her know when I have something." Tsuzuki frowned.

"Darn it," he mumbled.

"Sorry," the scientist said with a shrug.

"Excuse me," they heard a voice say. The man turned to see Charlotte eyeing them.

"So… when will I know?" she asked. Watari gave her a little smile.

"In three days," he replied. Charlotte's face went pale.

"Three days?" she asked. Takashi held her hand. Watari patted the woman on the head.

"There, there," he said. "Stay in Meifu if you need to." Charlotte eyed him.

"Are you sure it's okay?" she asked. The scientist nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "Your roommate can stay if he wants." Charlotte turned to him.

"Is it okay?" she asked. "Are you fine with this?" Takashi held her hand tighter.

"I'll stay if you want me to," the angel replied. She nodded at him. Her attention turned to Watari.

"Where can we go?" she asked. Watari gave her a little smile.

"I'll talk to our chief to figure out something," he replied. He turned to Tsuzuki.

"Would you like your results now?" he asked.

"Yes," Tsuzuki replied.

"Come with me," his friend said. The men headed out into the hall. Tsuzuki drew in a breath.

"Well?" he asked. Watari's demeanor changed to a sombre one.

"It's positive," he said in a low voice. "The kitsune is feeding on you." Tsuzuki fought to keep a straight face.

"For how long?" he asked.

"It's been days," the blonde scientist said. "Maybe longer."

"So, what do I do now?"

Watari pushed up his glasses. "It's hard to say. For starters, it's a sign that the ritual is starting."

"You mean…"

"Yes."

Tsuzuki bit his lower lip. "How can I stop it?"

"Well, I'll need to fully examine Kimoto-san to get a full analysis to see how far along she is."

His older friend shuffled his feet. "What can I do for the time being?"

Watari frowned at his question. "The best thing to do is not sleep with her and bring her in to let me run the tests."

"Oh…" Tsuzuki and Watari didn't speak. They knew that the first part would be botched up in some way if the hungry Mother had any say in it. Best to deal with the problem before it got out of all their hands.


	20. Jade Mirror

Chapter Twenty: Jade Mirror:

Tsuzuki had always been drawn to death even before his own. He didn't know how to voice the reason why in words. Maybe he secretly liked the risk that came with it. He hadn't really thought it through.

Tonight proved the tempting death drive to be overpowering.

He had a date tonight. This morning's revelations created a small problem. Sleeping with his wife could potentially be deadly. He hadn't seen the full effects yet, but still…

Tsuzuki called up Anna on his phone. He looked at the clock as he waited.

"Hello?" his wife asked on the other line. The Shinigami sat up at his desk.

"Anna-chan!" he said.

"Hey baby," his wife replied. "What is it? Do you have to work late tonight?"

"No. I'll be home early tonight."

"You sounded worried. Did something happen?"

Tsuzuki paused. Lying was pointless; she'd figure it out later. Okay, out with it then.

"I got my results back."

"And?"

"We'll talk when I get home."

There came a pause on the other line. "Al… right…"

Tsuzuki smiled a little. "It's okay. I'll give you a good night, I promise."

"You mean it?"

"We will be okay. Say it back to me."

"Asato-kun…"

"Say it back to me. Please?"

Anna didn't speak at first. Tsuzuki waited, holding himself back from yelling at her.

"We will be okay," she said at last. Tsuzuki closed his eyes.

"Thank you," he murmured. "I'll see you tonight."

"I love you," his wife said.

"Love you too," he said. The Shinigami hung up. The words before were all lies except the last. He had to lie to put her at ease. Ease her before the truth came. He breathed and opened his eyes. Better get this over with.

Tsuzuki made it to his front door. All of the lights were out inside. He doubted she was asleep, however. The man had noticed that Anna hadn't been sleeping well lately. He had meant to ask her, but hadn't had the chance. Maybe he would have some clue tonight. Tsuzuki unlocked the door and went inside.

He found Anna sitting in the dark living room, waiting.

"Anna-tan," he said. "You didn't go to bed?" His wife shook her head.

"Oh," he said as he took off his shoes at the door. He came over and sat at the coffee table. Anna had a serious look on her face.

"What are the results?" she asked. Her question caught him off guard.

_She doesn't waste time, does she?_, he thought.

"She is feeding on me," he replied. "They are positive." Tsuzuki looked for a reaction on her tired face. The moonlight from the big window added to his image of her as a trampled and wilted lotus. There came a crack in her poker face.

"What can we do?" she asked in a low voice. Tsuzuki took a hold of her dainty hand.

"I can't sleep with you, but I still want to," he replied. Anna drew back her hand.

"No…" she murmured.

"Watari wants to examine you to see how far long the kitsune is before she takes you," he said. Tsuzuki noticed the worry in his wife's eyes.

"You won't hurt me tonight," he assured her. Anna shook her head.

"How can you be so certain of that?" she asked.

"I'm not," Tsuzuki admitted.

"But Asato-kun, why?" she asked. He looked her straight in the eye.

"Please bear with me when I say this," he said. His wife didn't speak. Tsuzuki paced himself to speak.

"Something in me wants to feed her to see for myself," he admitted. He held up his hand to stop her.

"I can't explain it myself," the Shinigami went on. "Just please… Only for tonight."

"I can't…" his wife said.

"Please," he whispered. Anna looked away.

"I don't want to hurt you," she murmured. He took her hands again.

"I can take it," the Shinigami insisted. "Just for tonight, please?" He had the eyes of a samurai ready to commit harakiri. Anna struggled backwards.

"Asato-kun, you're scaring me!" she cried. The Shinigami leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She wanted to push him away, stop him.

_We can't do this!_, she thought. _I don't want to hurt him._ Yet, so many thoughts in her head wouldn't let her move. Tsuzuki gently pulled away.

"I have to do something really quick," he whispered. "Don't move. I will come and get you." He gave her a small kiss before rising to his feet. His wife didn't even turn around as he disappeared down the darkened hall. Anna felt her throat tighten. He was on a suicide mission tonight. Her protects of reason could not reach him. The woman drew her eyes closed.

_I don't know what to do here_, she thought. _How do I stop him?_ Suddenly, the footsteps returned. A hand rested on her shoulder.

"Come with me," Tsuzuki whispered. Against her better judgment, Anna rose to her feet.

"Asato-kun, don't do this," she whispered.

"But I must," her husband whispered as he took her into his arms. "This will settle all of it." Tsuzuki planted a small kiss on her nape. Anna swallowed hard and shut her eyes. He took her down the hall with him.

They came back to their bedroom. Tsuzuki pinned Anna against the wall.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered. "Please stop this."

"I can't," he whispered against her lips. His arms wrapped around her narrow waist. He leaned in close to her ear.

"Do you trust me?" the Shinigami whispered. Anna pressed her lips together.

"Asato-kun…" she murmured as she looked away. He turned her face to his.

"Do you?" he whispered. Anna closed her eyes.

"Yes…" she murmured. His lips came within inches of hers.

"That's all I wanted to hear," Tsuzuki whispered. He kissed her again. This time, Anna didn't bother fighting back. He won't listen anymore anyway. His hands went for her lacy blue shirt and slid it over her head. She felt her body quiver at his touch. The samurai had the blade in his hand.

Tsuzuki unbuttoned his own shirt and cast it off over his jacket and tie already on the floor.

"I have something to show you," he whispered. The Shinigami led her over to their futon. Anna happened to look to the left and noticed a huge mirror stretching from wall to wall. She turned to her husband.

"Asato-kun…" she whispered. He kissed her on the cheek.

"I thought of it on a whim," the man whispered. "I want you to see yourself while we do it tonight." Anna lost all words.

"What?!" she yelped with a red face. Tsuzuki lay down on the futon on his back.

"Come on," he said. "This could be fun." The Shinigami reached up and pulled his wife down on top of him. Anna landed a yelp. Her hands and legs landed on either side of him. The samurai had opened his gi for the ritual.

Tsuzuki reached up took Anna's red and black bra in his hands. Boy did he take his sweet time with each hook. His wife let out a tiny gasp.

"Oh," she whimpered. Tsuzuki gave her a devilish grin.

"You okay?" he asked. She quickly nodded. Her husband licked his lips. The bra ended up tossed across the room. She reached down and unzipped his trousers. She could already feel how excited he was through his boxers. Anna fought to keep her head together to finish undressing him. She cast aside his trousers. It didn't take long for his boxers to follow suit. Tsuzuki reached up and caressed her cheek.

"Good girl," he whispered. Anna looked away and blushed. Her husband chuckled and placed his hands on her jean skirt. He waited for her to settle down a bit before unzipping her skirt. His wife peeked over at the mirror as he did so. A rush of heat filled her chest.

"Ooo," she murmured. Tsuzuki leaned up and gave her stomach a tiny butterfly kiss after taking the skirt off. He could feel her tremble. The man chuckled to himself.

"You like that, huh?" he asked. As he gave her stomach another kiss, Tsuzuki grabbed onto Anna's lacy wet panties and slid them off. They automatically joined the rest of the clothes. The wife took another glance in the long mirror as the samurai readied his blade. Tsuzuki noticed her face.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Anna shook her head.

"I feel like a porn star like this," she admitted with pink cheeks. He gave her a little smile.

"It's okay, you'll get used to it," he said. "Now come on, take me." He could already tell by the quivering excitement in her voice at her question that she was already into this.

"You sure?" she asked. Her husband nodded.

"Go on," Tsuzuki encouraged her. "This will be worth it!" His wife nodded.

"Okay…" she said softly. The woman could feel the sweat forming on her back already.

_Ivory silk highlights her slender, toned, hourglass figure. The young lad had watched Aphrodite from her palace over__many nights. She was something he could never have. Intangible, but Aphrodite could be seen like the clear sea. Every night, she took down her reddish-brown hair and brushed it smooth. The clean scent of her locks was what drew him to the window in the first place._

_She was going to take a bath tonight. It is a sensuous ritual performed to purify her body of earthly indulgences. Normally, this boy would turn away, but tonight, the soft winds around her drew in deeper. Aphrodite walked over to her cream porcelain tub. He could see the red and tender whip scars on her back when she drew her russet locks into a bun. Her nape and scars drew him deeper into the dream. They teased him, reminding him that he would never have her._

_The goddess pulled at her ivory sash inch by inch. The robes gracefully sank down to the cool white marble floor like the cherry blossoms in Meifu itself. Jets of cherry blood flooded his cheeks. He could feel the rest of his blood rushing down between his legs. The invisible glass made it worse for him. Her cool, pale creamy skin, the red tender whips scars across her back, her flowing reddish-brown locks trapped in a bun to keep dry in the bath. So much mad his heart race out of control._

_Suddenly, he paused. Those greenish-brown eyes of his goddess' turned to him. Lust changed into panic._

Oh no, she saw me!_, the lad thought. He knew that to peer upon a naked goddess during her bathing ritual equalled death._ What do I do? What do I do?_, he thought. The lad's eyes looked around an escape. Suddenly, Aphrodite walked over to her window._

_Before the lad knew it, he found himself inside the goddess' bedroom in her palace._

Tsuzuki gently caressed Anna's shoulder in their futon. That ride really wore her out. Perfect way to end a high-strung day.

However when he looked in the mirror, Tsuzuki saw the extent of his "suicide mission." A deep dark purple and black bruise sat on his collarbone. The Shinigami put his hand to the wound as he feared the worst that was coming.


	21. Collapse

Chapter Twenty-One: Collapse:

Last night fulfilled Tsuzuki's curious lust. However, he started to feel the repercussions this morning. The worst came at the staff meeting. Tatsumi put the file on the table.

"It has come to this department's attention that we have a leak," he addressed.

"Someone knows about the kitsune," older Gushoshin added.

"But how?" Watari asked.

"We looked though all of the staff," Konoe said. "Everyone checks out."

"What about newer members?" Hisoka asked.

"From how far back?" Tatsumi asked.

"Six months?" the boy asked. Younger Gushoshin typed in the data.

"Only eight people," he said. "Two Shinigami and maintenance people."

"Anyone stand out?" Watari asked.

"No," the younger Gushoshin said. The bird creature kept scrolling.

"One has their information blocked," he said. All eyes fell on younger Gushoshin.

"Blocked?" Konoe asked. "That's not possible."

"It is," Younger Gushoshin said. "Come and look." The Shinigami all did as such. The bird creature clicked the link. The profile only yielded a name. Tatsumi gave the screen a puzzled look.

"Who's Wong?" he asked.

"It doesn't say," younger Gushoshin replied. "They applied here five months ago in January."

"Any reports filed on this person?" Konoe asked.

"No," Gushoshin said. "Not even any death records." Tsuzuki stayed where he sat. The whole morning, he's been fighting. Everything sounded like it was underwater. He blinked sleep out of his eyes. The taste of sick wouldn't leave his throat. He already pulled the "I'm fine" lie. That's… whew. That won't hold too well. In fact, he counted down to it. What, exactly? Even Tsuzuki couldn't say. He just waited for it to come.

"Tsuzuki!" someone called to him. The Shinigami looked up. Konoe had his eyes on him and Hisoka.

"Be on your guard around this Wong person," he warned them. "They could be anyone."

"Yes," Tsuzuki and Hisoka replied. Konoe sat back.

"That is all," he said. "Get back to that school."

"Yes sir," the man said. No sooner had Tsuzuki got up to leave, he began feeling woozy.

"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked. The Shinigami just collapsed to the floor. The last thing he heard was, "Tsuzuki-san! Get him to the infirmary now!"

By noon, he awoke in one of the beds in said infirmary. His eyes wandered around the room. He found Anna sitting at the foot of his bed. The man blinked for a moment.

"Anna-chan?" he asked. "Are you really…"

"Yes," she said. "I'm really here." The woman turned to him.

"They told me what happened," Anna said.

"Do you know?" Tsuzuki asked. His wife nodded. Her husband frowned.

"So, now what do we do?" he asked. Anna hesitated at first. She looked down at her hands.

"I might have to start sleeping with other people," the woman said quietly. Tsuzuki shook his head.

"No…" her murmured.

"I don't want to hurt you again," Anna argued.

"And you won't!" Tsuzuki insisted.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"I will find a way!" her husband said. Tsuzuki didn't even believe his own words. He knew she didn't believe him either. Yet what else could he do in that situation?


	22. The Snake's Jaws

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Snake's Jaws:

By afternoon, Tsuzuki joined Hisoka at Chiba Inu Cram School. His partner wasn't too sure about this.

"Should you be up now?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tsuzuki insisted. "I'm fine." Hisoka didn't believe him.

"Stay close to me, okay?" he said.

"Right," Tsuzuki brushed off. So, the search began. They had a clear idea of what they were looking for.

"How do we draw him out?" Tsuzuki asked.

"We don't," Hisoka said. "He'll come to us." His partner didn't like the sound of that. Yet, what else could they do? Muraki didn't fall for easy traps. He could be watching them right now. Tsuzuki drew in a breath. He battled to keep himself together.

"She fed on you last night, didn't she?" Hisoka asked. Tsuzuki paused.

"Why?" Tsuzuki asked. His partner shook his head.

"What will you do?" he asked. Tsuzuki bit his lower lip.

"I don't know," he admitted. Hisoka eyed him.

"Tsuzuki…" he said. His partner shook his head.

"I love her," he said. "I really do. But… But…" The man clenched his fists.

"I don't know if we'll survive this!" Tsuzuki admitted. Hisoka watched him, silent. It still stung to hear it. Why couldn't he just accept it already? Tsuzuki loves Anna. He even married her. Hisoka cursed himself.

_Why won't it let me be?_, he thought. Suddenly, the boy paused.

_Is… someone applauding?_, Hisoka thought. The Shinigami looked around.

"Tsuzuki," he spoke up. "Did you hear that?" His partner glanced up at him.

"Hear what?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Somebody clapping just now," Hisoka replied.

"No…" the older Shinigami replied. The younger one looked behind him. He nearly jumped at what he saw down the hall. Familiar white hair floated in the air. Hisoka took a step back.

"No…" he murmured. "That can't be…"

"What is it, Hisoka?" he asked. The younger Shinigami trembled. He jaw dropped in shock. Suddenly, Hisoka raced down the hall.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki yelled. He was about to race after him when someone grabbed onto his wrist. The Shinigami glanced behind him. A pair of silver eyes stared him down.

"Muraki!" Tsuzuki hissed.

"I thought he'd never leave," the doctor murmured. The Shinigami glared at him.

"What did you do to him?" he hissed. The doctor smirked.

"Nothing," he replied. "It appears that he has become a victim of his jealousy and sorrow." Tsuzuki tried to break away, but Muraki held him in place.

"Don't bother," he said. "You won't be able to save him this time. How ironic; you and that woman caused his pain too."

"Don't bring Anna-chan into this!" Tsuzuki hissed. Muraki cleared his throat.

"Anyway," he said. "I have a little present for you." Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes at him.

"What is it?" he asked. Muraki smirked to himself.

"Come with me," he said. The doctor pulled his object of obsession towards the doctor's office with him. Tsuzuki kept looking in the direction Hisoka went. Muraki's words stung in his ears.

"You and that woman caused his pain too." That worry left a nasty mark in his heart as he and the corrupt doctor disappeared further down the hall.


	23. Mind Games

Chapter Twenty-Three: Mind Games:

Hisoka came to the end of the hall. His eyes scanned the darkness.

'_Where did it go?_' he thought. A child-like giggle caught his ear and he darted forward. Kohaku floated down in front of him, giving him an innocent smile. The Shinigami took a step back.

"You!" he gasped, "but… but… You're dead!" Kohaku shook his head.

"No," the child said, "I'm alive, aren't I?" Hisoka trembled.

"No… No!" he shouted as he kept backing away.

Muraki led Tsuzuki outside. The Shinigami looked around.

"Alright, Muraki," he hissed, "What do you mean and why are we here?" The doctor didn't turn around.

"Why Tsuzuki-san," he asked, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Cut the crap!" the Shinigami barked. "How did Anna and I cause Hisoka's pain?" The doctor smirked to himself.

"You just don't get it, do you?" he asked causing Tsuzuki to narrow his eyes at him.

"Get what?" he asked. Muraki smirked to himself.

"My, my, my," he said, "You just can't see it."

On the other side of the school, Kohaku floated over to Hisoka, The child embraced him.

"Get away!" Hisoka hissed. Kohaku forced a kiss on his lips. The Shinigami still struggled away from him and the child pulled away.

"My," it said. "You still taste just as sweet as ever; bitter, but sweet."

"Get off!" Hisoka barked. Kohaku pretended to look hurt.

"Aww, baby," the child cooed, "don't be like that!" Hisoka gritted his teeth.

"How the hell are you still alive?!" he barked. Kohaku licked its lips at him.

"He loves you, Tsuzuki-san," Muraki told the other Shinigami. "He really does." Tsuzuki nodded.

"Okay," he said. The doctor turned to him and shook his head.

"No, you still don't get it," he said, "He _really_ loves you. Has that woman made you blind?" Tsuzuki reached for his fuda but Muraki put up his hand.

"Hear me out, please?" he asked. Tsuzuki didn't speak.

"Now," the doctor said, "that boy loves you, loves you as much as you love that woman. Oh, yes. Didn't you know?"

Kohaku giggled, "You summoned me, silly!" it said. Hisoka shook his head. The darkened, cold hallway made his skin crawl.

"I didn't!" he denied and Kohaku embraced him again.

"Yes, you did," the child insisted, "you called me with your heart." The child cuddled up close to the Shinigami. "You called me with your heartbreak and distress," it whispered.

"It's funny, really," Muraki said.

"What?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Oh," the doctor replied, "you're fighting to save a woman you'll have to kill anyway." Tsuzuki gritted his teeth.

"What did you say?" he hissed.

"I would hope you understood that," Muraki said, "after all, she is the mother's new chosen handler." Muraki held out his hand to summon his 'pet.'

"And your point is?" Tsuzuki challenged.

"I heard your sorrow after you learned that your partner married her," Kohaku went on, "must have been hard. They're closer than ever and here you are, all alone and miserable."

"I am not!" Hisoka shot back and Kohaku shook its head at him.

"Hisoka-kun," he cooed, "Why do you still believe your own lies?" The child reached forward and stroked his cheek.

"It hurts you, doesn't it?" Kohaku pointed out. "You can't take it, can you? It tears you up inside, makes you sick seeing them together. Do you hate it?" Kohaku position itself over Hisoka and gently tackled him to the ground. The child looked him in the eye.

"How does it make you feel?" it asked. "Do you feel helpless, alone, angry, jealous?" The child smirked at the Shinigami.

Muraki's blackened creature arose from the ground next to him. The doctor smirked at his object of affection.

"You know," Muraki said, "marriages to kitsune and their handlers don't end well. I wonder how yours will meet its demise with that woman." Muraki straightened his glasses.

"You and her won't last," he said, "She will die by your hands. I hope you are aware of that."

"No!" both Shinigami yelled, "It's not like that! Everything is fine!" Muraki and Kohaku all but laughed.

Kohaku smirked as it shook its head.

"You poor soul," the child said. "It Looks like I'll have to make you see the truth!' Hisoka's widened in alarm.

"No, stay away!" he pleaded while Kohaku leaned downward to the prey as the darkness swallowed them both in the quiet.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Muraki asked. "A shame, really. Looks like I'll have to help you!" With one swift gesture, the blackened creature sailed towards the Shinigami. Without time to think, Tsuzuki drew out two fuda.

'_I only have one shot to the chest_, he thought. _I can't miss this!'_ He counted down before striking head-on. The blinding impact threw the Shinigami down on the ground. The dying screech the creature made as it exploded into flames was enough to give him a migraine.

Tsuzuki sat up in the dead silence. He looked around the see Muraki nowhere in sight.

'_Damn it_,' Tsuzuki thought. '_Where did he go?'_

"I'd rather enjoy your demise with that woman!" he heard the corrupt doctor's voice above him. Tsuzuki whipped his head around. Once he confirmed that the area was clear, the Shinigami went back into the school to find his partner.


	24. Never Let Go

Chapter Twenty-Four: Never Let Go:

Tsuzuki found Hisoka face down and passed out in the hallway to the professor's lounge. He raced over to him.

"Hisoka!" he whispered as he shook him. "Hisoka! Hisoka!" The younger Shinigami moved a bit under him. Tsuzuki sat back and breathed out.

"Good," he muttered. "Good."

"Who's there?" the man heard someone ask. Tsuzuki froze in shock.

_Oh crap!_, he thought. The Shinigami grabbed his partner and teleported away as soon as he heard footsteps.

He took Hisoka straight to the infirmary. Tsuzuki pounded on the door.

"Watari!" he called. "I need you help!" The door slid open. Watari poked his head out.

"Yes?" he asked. The scientist looked down and saw Hisoka.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"Please help him," Tsuzuki pleaded.

"Okay," his friend said. "Just give him here." Tsuzuki handed Hisoka over into Watari's care.

The Shinigami waited in the hallway for twenty minutes. He lifted his head when he heard the door open. Watari stood waiting.

"How is he?" Tsuzuki asked. His friend gave him a small smile.

"He's fine," he replied. "Hisoka's resting right now." Tsuzuki breathed in relief.

"Can I see him now?" he asked.

"Sure," Watari said. He moved aside and let his colleague in. Hisoka slept bandaged up in one of the beds near the window. He looked so angelic in the moonlight. Tsuzuki came to his side and knelt down to his ear.

"I just want to say that I'm glad you're okay and I'm sorry if I hurt you," he whispered. He pushed aside the hair from the boy's closed eyes. "I'll call you in the morning," he whispered. He patted the boy on the head before leaving. Tsuzuki had another issue to resolve. The Shinigami came home.

"Anna-chan!" he whispered loudly. "Are you still up?" The Shinigami took off his shoes and went inside. "Anna-chan!" he whispered again, "Anna-chan."

"I'm right here," she replied in the dark. Tsuzuki looked and found his wife on the couch waiting for him already dressed for bed.

"Oh," he said. "You didn't have to wait up for me."

"Had to," she said. "I can't sleep."

"I see," he said. The man took a few steps forward.

"I have to know something," he said. His wife eyed him.

"What is it?" she asked. He took hold of her hands.

"Tell me right now," Tsuzuki said. "Tell me that you'll stay by my side not matter what. Just say it." Anna looked at him oddly.

"Asato-kun," she said.

"Say it," he repeated.

"Are you feeling okay?" his wife asked.

"Please say it!" the Shinigami pleaded. Anna didn't speak at first. She looked down at his hands.

"Alright," she said. "I will stay with you."

"No matter what?" Tsuzuki asked. Anna nodded.

"No matter what," she repeated. Tsuzuki looked at her with big eyes.

"That's all I wanted to hear," he murmured. The Shinigami leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Anna lightly pushed him off.

"Are you okay with this?" she asked.

"Please?" he asked.

"But I could drain you again," Anna told him softly.

"I don't care," her husband whispered back.

"Asato-kun…"

"Please…' He closed the distance between with another kiss. He wouldn't give her the chance to argue.

Tsuzuki led her back to their bedroom. Anna fell back on the futon, looking up. Her husband climbed over her. She didn't say a word as he slid off her black pajama top.

"I don't want to hurt you," she said.

"I don't care about that now," he said. "I need you now." He loosened his tie and threw it aside. He leaned down and kissed her again. Anna threw her arms around his neck. He reached under and unbuttoned his jacket.

_We shouldn't do this_, Anna thought. Yet, she couldn't reach him. His need just blocked out logic. Tsuzuki slipped from under her grip and sat up. He discarded his jacket and shirt. He chuckled at her pink cheeks. The man knelt down and gave her another kiss. His mouth trailed down to her throat. He took in the whimpers from his wife's lips. The sound only made him hungrier.

Tsuzuki reached down and slid down his wife's brown pajama bottoms. Anna bit hew lower lip as his warm hands touched her thighs. Protesting wasn't an option anymore. She inched forward and unzipped his trousers. Tsuzuki gladly let her strip the rest of his clothes off. It didn't take long for lacy white panties to join the rest of clutter.

_The priest came out into the moonlit field outside the temple. He followed a bird-like song to the place. The voice itself sounded familiar. It put a strong sense of calm in his heart. The priest came to forest of cherry trees. Through the swirling pink blossoms he found his goddess, Konohanasakuya-hime._

_Her youthful beauty awoke butterflies in his soul. Yet, a pit of sorrow also stirred within him._

"_What's the matter?" the goddess asked. The priest knelt before her._

"_Forgive me, my goddess," he said. "Your beauty makes me weep." He couldn't bear to bring himself to look upon the pinkish white bridal kimono she wore tonight._

"_Why is that?" Konohana asked. The priest wiped the tears from his eyes._

"_You will forever stay young and beautiful," he said, "But me?" He shook his head._

"_I'll just be a shrivelled up old man and die," he said. The priest lifted his head._

"_My goddess!" he called. "I only ask this of you: Please let me stay by your side until then. That would make me happy. Please?" The cherry blossom goddess walked forward and rested her hand on top of his head._

"_Goddess…" he whispered. She didn't part her lips._

You don't need to speak_, Konohana said in his mind, _I will stay with you.

_The priest's eyes lit up with joy. He bowed his head again._

"_Thank you, Konohana-sama!" he said aloud._

Come in with the woods with me_, she said in his head. Then, the cherry blossom goddess removed her hand and turned to the thick, dead trees. The priest could see her back through her kimono as she walked. Such smooth, milky pale, bare skin drew in his attention. Before he knew it, he found himself following close behind through the dead, dry trees._

Tsuzuki slept soundly beside his wide awake wife.


	25. Cherry Monster

Chapter Twenty-Five: Cherry Monster:

-Anna-

Again, I can't sleep. I look down to see Asato-kun sleeping peacefully. _Lucky jerk!_ My eyes trailed up to the ceiling. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I'll run down at this rate.

Then, I heard it again.

_Sama!_

_Sama!_

_Sama!_

My eyes moved to the source. That tree's calling me again. I shut my eyes. Why won't it let me be? Why, just why? It screamed at me this time.

_Sama!_

_Sama!_

_Sama!_

It's gotten tooloud for me not to ignore. I swallowed and opened my eyes. I guess I have to act accordingly.

I sat up and felt around for any piece of clothing to put on. I grabbed onto Asato-kun's shirt by chance.

_Good enough_, I thought after staring at it. I quickly coveredmyself. The loud demonic cricket noise made me jump.

_Shit!_, I thought. I looked out the window and noticed a huge dragon-like face starting at me. The teeth reminded me of golden sun drops. I saw no soul in its black eyes. Its breath put frost on the window. At first, I didn't move. That's what's been calling out to me night after night? The bright pink of its skin reminded me of the tree's blossoms. I shouldn't go to it. Really, I shouldn't.

I got up and crawled over to the window. More frost covered the glass. I glanced back at Asato-kun. He's still sound asleep. I sneered at him. Lucky!

I reached out to the window and braved the unnatural cold to open it up. I shivered when the dragon's breath hit my skin. My spine froze stiff as I stare deep into its empty eyes.

"What do you want?" I whispered.

"My lady," dragon replied. "Please come away with me." I raised an eyebrow at the creature.

"Why?" I asked.

"I want to set you free," this cherry blossom dragon explained. "You don't belong here. You should be free. Please come away with me." I froze at its words. Freedom from my current life? Away my college friends? My friends in Japan? My Asato-kun? Everything I have ever known?

I clutched Asato-kun's shirt to my chest.

"No," I said. The dragon stared at me.

"But why?" it asked.

"I can't," I said.

"But why? Don't you want to be free?"

I shook my head. "No!"

"Mistress!"

"No!"

But, mistress!"

"No!" As I kept saying no, I noticed that the pink dragon, started to get weaker and smaller. Were my words killing it? This might work out. I held Asato-kun's shirt tighter.

"No!" I said. The dragon's voice grew softer by this point.

"Mistress…" it whimpered.

"No!" I said relentlessly. The dragon shrank and shrank until he could fit in my palm.

"Please mistress," it begged one more time. "Come away with me!"

"No," I said. Just like that, the little monster collapsed and died before me. Everything went silent around me. No crickets. No voices. The warm spring air made me shiver. I guess that's it then. It's all over. I took off Asato-kun's shirt and went back to bed. First time in nights I actually slept.

By morning, I awoke to Asato-kun on his phone.

"You sure you're okay to work today?" he asked, "Alright. I'll see you there. Bye." He hung up the phone and turned to me when he heard the sheets rustle.

"Oh, good morning dear," he said. "Did you sleep well?" I nodded at him slowly.

"Yes," I said. He knelt down to me.

"You looked so peaceful sleeping," he said. I looked at him, silent.

"I guess…" I said.

"You hadn't been sleeping well," he pointed out. "Was something wrong?" I shook my head.

"Nah," I said. "It's fine."

"Is that right?" Asato-kun asked. I glanced over at him.

"How's your case?" I asked.

"Good," he said. "We already solved it."

"Did you now?"

"Why yes. I have to go in and do the paperwork right now."

"See you tonight?"

He kissed me on the forehead. "Yeah." My husband stood up and turned to leave. I happened to look out the window. I paused and sat up.

"What the…?!" I cried outloud. Asato-kun paused and turned to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I pointed out the window.

"It's gone!" I gasped.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"The tree!" I cried. "It's gone!"

"What tree?" Asato-kun asked. I crawled over to the window.

"The tree!" I repeated. "There was a huge cherry tree! Where did it go?"

"Sweetheart," my husband said calmly. "There never was any tree out there."

Owari


End file.
